


The Gentle Rogue

by Mangagirl178913



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Dubious Consent, Lord! Jason, M/M, pirate! jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangagirl178913/pseuds/Mangagirl178913
Summary: Desperate to return home, Tim Drake boards the Sheila Haywood disguised as a cabin boy, never dreaming he'll be forced into intimate servitude at the whim of the ship's irrepressible captain, Jason Todd the infamous Red Hood.The black sheep of a proud and tempestuous family, the handsome pirate is determined to make the young man his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Story was so much Fun to make. I love pirate AU's.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Also because this Fanfic is so long Tags will be posted at the begining of each Chapter.

1818,

Dick and Jason walked into the tavern without even pausing to look over the crowd. Dick had gotten himself married and as a way to celebrate Jason had offered to take them both out for drinks.

Dick was positively glowing with how happy he was. “Well, Dickie I’ve never seen someone be so happy about being leg shackled.”

Every eligible lady and wench dismayed at the announcement of the Lady Bab’s and the Lord’s Richard’s wedding. It had been extravagant and over the top in a way only the eldest of the Wayne heirs could manage and it spoke of Dick’s great love for his new wife.

“Everything becomes better when you’re married. She threw a book at me this morning when I forgot to take my boots off. I tracked mud through the house and let me tell you the wrath of my redhead is fierce. Wasn’t a light book either. Made a dent in the wall.”

“How is that ‘everything becomes better when you’re married?’” Jason asked incredulously.

“Well she missed, and she looks positively radiant when she’s angry. That woman is the love of my life.”

“I know you’ve only said it like 10 million times in the past week. The whole bloody town knows your whipped.”

“and it still just as true is the first time I said it.”

Jason simply rolled his eyes, but gestured to a vacant table “Why don't we take that table near the bar?”

“I’m going to miss you so much Jay. Are you sure you have to go?” Dick pouted as they sat down.

“We’ve been over this, Bruce asked me to check on some business down in the Caribbean for him. I’ll only be gone a month or two Dick.”

“I know. I’ve just gotten used to having you around the house now. But in any case, I’m still surprised Bruce asked you to go considering your… ah... unique choice of career.”

The family was well aware of Jason’s choice of occupation. It was just a well-kept family secret that’s all. Jason grinned. “I think the word you’re looking for Dick is Pirate.”

Dick looked over his shoulder. “Not so loud Jay. What if somebody overheard us. Do you want to be hanged?”

“Better dead than married.” Jason smirked as he signalled the barkeep. She was a pretty young blond with a devilish smile. Jason noted her low-cut dress which allowed the men an almost scandalous view of her bosom.

“Hello dearies. What can I get for ye gents?” She said as she leaned over to give Dick a full view of her low-cut dress. Dick pointedly avoided eye contact. “Just an ale for me.” She gave him a charming smile. “That’s all luv? Nothing special for this evening?” Jason grinned but decided to take pity on him. “You’re trying your luck darling. You see before you one of the world's most pitiable creatures—a married man—also one very preoccupied this evening. Now why don’t you bounce that pretty little backside of yours up so that we might order our drinks.” Jason said laughing at Dick’s discomfort.

“Married doesn’t mean uninterested and it doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a man who blushes so prettily.” She comments as she moves to sit in his lap and laughs as Dick goes even redder. “You ever do want something special honey let me know.” She purrs in his ear before she sashays away to fill their order.

“I wouldn’t have minded something special.” Jason said eyeing the retreating barmaid.

“So.” Dick begins pointedly ignoring Jason’s comment. “We need to talk about your well-being. What is this I hear about your involvement with the Black Mask? He’s dangerous Jason. Bruce is worried too.”

“Oh so Bruce does catch some gossip in that lair of his.”

 “Jason.” Dick raises his voice before catching himself. “I just worry about you, Jay.”

Jason just sighed and looked up in exasperation. “About Black Mask, you can rest easy. He knows he’d be a fool to take me head on and I have Roy to watch my back.” Jason merely shrugged “In any case I’m not here to talk about business. We’re here to celebrate my big brother tying the knot.”

After the barmaid had brought them their mugs Dick and Jason were thoroughly enjoying themselves drinking and laughing. As they continued Jason’s eyes had drifted to a pair that were sitting at the bar in what looked like some kind of meeting. One of the two in particular caught Jason’s eye. A younger man with black locks and milky white skin, and Jason stared, looking at the cutest little backside to ever grace a male anatomy. However, it was at that moment a third man joined the pair walking up and placing a hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

 “Well” the man drawled “a pretty thing like you don’t belong in a place like this. Why don’t you come with me?” The man was obviously very foxed.

The young man just scowled. “No thank you. As it stands I’m currently in the middle of something.”

That did not sit well with the drunk man who grabbed the dark haired boy and pulled him to his feet. “No!” The man shouted. “Your Coming with me.” The boys companion wasn’t taking any of this and shouted somewhat indignantly “Sir we are in the middle of a meeting and I demand you release him at once.”

It was obvious that if something wasn’t done a fight would soon occur.  Jason rolled his eyes and sighed as he got up from the table making his way over to the group with Dick fallowing closely behind him. 

Jason grabbed the young man with no effort at all, he flipped him about and hefted him off his feet. The boy glared back at Jason at the indignity of it all.

The drunk man also didn’t like that none too much. The man took a swing at Jason that he easily avoided.

With Jason’s free hand he landed a solid punch right in the man’s face knocking him out cold. That was when the drunk man’s companions got up to defend their past out friend.

It was at this point that Dick decided to intervene. “Now why don’t we all settle down we don’t want any trouble. Why don’t we all go back to our drinks and will be on our way.”

One of the men blinked in confusion. “Hold on, I recognize this one from the paper.” And it was true. Dick’s wedding had just been in the paper not even a week ago.

“I think you have me confused with someone else.”

“Yeah” someone else piped up “Richard Wayne. These to our Lords!”

That got all the eyes in the room looking at them.

The riffraff of the docks didn't take too kindly to the upper class invading their territory, and there was usually always some guy who was filled with enough resentment of the upper classes to pick a fight with the unsuspecting wealth.

Being the sons of Bruce Wayne the Marquess of Gotham always came with people trying to mess with you. Jason could understand where these people were coming from he used to be one of those riffraff’s. If Bruce hadn’t taken him in, he probably would be just as bitter.

“Perhaps you'll let us accompany you outside?" Politely Dick offered to the boy’s companion.

He nodded and let Dick lead them toward the door with Jason carrying the young man behind them.

“Now hold on just a minute” a gruff looking man spoke blocking their path to the door.

“Two Lords come in here and steal one of our pretties. The boy stays.”  

“Yours eh?” Jason began. Looking down at the boy peering at them with murder in his eyes. "Are you his, sweetheart?"

He was wise enough to give a negative shake of his head. Fortunately, the sailor was an ugly-looking brute, or the young man might have given a different answer, he was so angry at the way he was being manhandled. Dick really couldn't blame him. Jason was holding on a bit tighter than necessary, and the position he had him in was far from dignified.

“I believe that settles it, doesn't it.” It was not a question. “Now why don’t we be civil about this and you move out of the way.”

Surprisingly, the sailor stood firm.  "You’re not taking him out of here."

Dick sighed, coming up to stand next to his brother. "I don't suppose you'd care to put him down and take care of this, Jason?"

"Not particularly."

“Oh, hell,” Dick said wearily just before flattening his fist on the fellow's jaw. The man went flying several feet away. The man did not get up immediately nor did he make any move towards Dick.

Dick turned around slowly “Anyone else?” He spoke to the crowd. Not another man in the room made a move to accept the challenge. Everyone returned to their drinks thinking it was not worth the fight.

 “Very nicely done Dickie Bird. I think I’m rubbing off on you.” Jason congratulated him. “Now can we quit this place?”

Dick bowed low, coming up with a grin. "After you little brother.”

Outside, Jason set the boy on his feet in front of him. The young man got his first good look at the lord, enough to make him hesitate a hairbreadth before he kicked him in the shin and bolted down the street. Jason swore violently and started after him, but stopped after a few feet, seeing that it was useless. He was already out of sight on the darkened street.

Dick was so busy laughing he completely missed were the other man went. "Well, that's gratitude for you. I wanted to have a few words with him.

"To hell with that," Jason snapped. "How am I going to find the younger one again when I don't know who he is?"

"Find him?" Dick was chuckling once more. “What ever for?”

"He intrigued me," Jason replied simply, then shrugged. “But it doesn’t matter now. Come on it’s late and you’ve got a lovely wife waiting for you back home.”

Yet he glanced down the street one more time before they headed back to their waiting carriage.

***

Timothy Jackson Drake rested his head against the back of the chair he was currently occupying. He sighed at the events that had occurred. This whole ordeal had been nothing but a huge headache. He had only been in Gotham five days and already he was desperate to get out. He had come there in the promise of finding information about one of his ships that had sank a number of years ago. The one that also happened to have his parents aboard at that time. If only he hadn’t been so damn impatient, he could be sitting at home right now enjoying a well cooked meal. Instead here he was trapped in the worst city imaginable with hardly any money. Lack of money was due to the fact that it had all been stolen when he wasn’t looking. All he had was what was in his pockets.

And now here he was finding out this whole endeavour was for nothing. The contact he had was only interested in making a business deal and use the tragedy in hopes of luring Tim in. Now he was kicking himself.

Drake industries didn’t have connections in Gotham, so he had had to pay for passage on another ship. This now left him stranded. No money, no ship, and unsure of what to do next.

And it was for this reason Tim found himself renting a room at the bad end of Gotham. If his brother ever found out. Although he was going to kill him anyways if he ever found out he left without his permission. Jean-Paul Valley was a big brother to Tim in every way but one. Paul had been his father’s apprentice at the time of the incident. After Tim’s parents were confirmed dead he became his legal guardian. He loved Paul and he had no doubt Paul loved him back but he could just be so unreasonable sometimes.

Luckily Jean-Paul was currently sailing in the China Sea. All Tim had to do was make it back before him and then no one would ever know he had left.

He had hoped that maybe he would find his childhood friend Stephanie Brown here. Stephanie had been his best friend for most of his life. Then a couple years ago she decided it was about time she saw a bit of the world. Last he heard she had settled somewhere in Gotham. The problem was Gotham was so big it was impossible to find anybody and he wasn’t even sure if she was still here. It also didn’t help that her last name was Brown. It was such a common name that there was practically a Brown on every block.

And then there was the night before. He was still bitter about the whole ordeal.

“Yours eh?”  The taller Lord had said. Tim glared up at him. “Are you his, sweetheart?"

Oh how he would’ve loved to say yes. If he thought he could escape while the two arrogant lords got pounded. Unfortunately, he couldn’t take that chance. Not with every eye in the room watching him.

If only they hadn’t gotten involved in the first place. He was very capable of handling himself and did not need rescuing, thank you very much.

What he hadn’t been expecting was the Lord to look like that. He had the most intimidating eyes Tim had ever seen. And he was undeniably handsome.

Tim immediately shook that thought from his head. That was getting into dangerous territory and it wasn’t like Tim was ever going to see him again.

After a long time mulling it over Tim came to a final conclusion. He would have to work to get his passage home.

 

Down at the docks there were sails as far as the eye could see. At least one of them had to be heading to Tim’s side of the ocean. Sadly, time and time again Tim walked away disappointed. Some had just docked and weren’t setting out for several months, and others were leaving soon but in the wrong direction. Till finally he found a ship that was heading for the Caribbean. Tim paused at that and then an idea dawned on him. Drake industries had a port in Jamaica. And it was the third stop on Kon’s schedule.  Connor Kent was one of the captains who was under Tim’s employ. He was also one of his best friends. Even if Kon wasn’t there, Drake Industries vessels were always stopping in Jamaica to resupply. It would be perfect if only they would agree to take him on.

The ship was called the Sheila Haywood. It was a three-massed ship that looked like it had just been refurbished, but still carried the mark of an old warship. The fact that it used to be a warship didn’t concern Tim. After all pirates had been known to scour the Caribbean waters.

The first mate was a redheaded man who went by the name of Roy Harper.  “Sure, I could find some work for you.” He had said “but it’s more chores than anything else. We’ve needed a cabin boy for some time now. You know, someone to help out in the kitchen and deliver messages and make sure the captain stays happy.” At that last part he smirked to himself. “Just as a warning some people find the Captain a bit intimidating, but once you get to know him he’s an alright guy.”

Tim nodded. “That sounds alright to me.”

“Good. Well then you can start today we set sail first thing tomorrow. Welcome aboard Tim.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim spends the night on the ship and meets some of the crew. 
> 
> Jason is recovering from a hang over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I updated some of the tags because I realized that I forgot some people. I only included characters who are in more than two chapters. Other DC characters are in this story, but I didn't give them tags.

After spending the night getting settled on the ship Tim headed up to see if he could be of any help. Tim had yet to meet this Captain Todd. Roy told him that the captain would not be coming aboard till later that afternoon and to go report down to the galley. “Just tell Kory I sent you.” He had shouted back at Tim.

Kory, Tim had found out was the ship’s cook. A tall slender woman with copper skin and brilliant green eyes. She had long red-gold hair that reached just below the back of her neck. Tim thought she was the most stunning woman he had ever seen and that she must’ve been from another planet or something.

“Oh your so cute” she sang taking his hand. “Come let us partake in the storing of goods together.”

 

Jason walked on deck with a pounding headache. Damn Dick. He had gotten Jason drunk on purpose in the hopes of delaying Jason’s departure. “Well don’t you look awful.” That comment came from Roy Harper his first mate and best friend.

Jason couldn’t help but grin. “Yes, well that would be Dick’s doing. Made sure I’d be feeling miserable today as we cast off.”

“And I’m guessing you went right along with it?”

“Absolutely, couldn’t have him drinking me under the table now could I? In any case you’re going to have to see us off now. I’m afraid I’m going to have to get this hangover dealt with first. Once were underway see me in my cabin.” 

An hour later Roy was mixing up his anti-hangover concoction from the well-stocked cabinet in Jason’s cabin and then joined him at his desk.

Roy slid the drink across the desk “Here drink this. Does wonders.”

“Thank you” Jason stammered out.

“And if that doesn’t work you could always try some of Kory’s food. That always clears everything up pretty fast.”

“Remind me again why we put her in charge of the kitchen?”

“Do you really want to be the one to tell her no?”

“I thought that’s what I had you for.” Jason grinned up at his friend. “Now what’s the stats?”

“Bizarro did an excellent job refurbishing the ship. It was a smart move to put him on as ship’s carpenter. Rose is now taking on the role of ships bo's'n. I think it’s a better fit than where she was before. And Artemis is happy for once. Not sure what that’s about. Oh and we also are taking on this new kid Timothy Jackson. He was more than happy to work in exchange for passage and I thought he’d fit in pretty well. You’ve been in need for a cabin boy for a while.”

“Wonderful.” Jason said massaging his temple. “Why don’t you bring the kid up. Get introductions out of the way.”

Roy nodded and began heading for the door. “Now play nice jaybird. Don’t want to scare the kid off on his first day. You have a tendency to rub people the wrong way.” He said grinning back at his friend.

“Alright, I promise I will be a right and proper gentleman.” Jason said giving Roy a mock salute.

“Now why don’t I believe that.”

 

Tim had spent the rest of the day in the galley helping Kory. Everything had been stowed away leaving Kory to get started with that afternoon’s meal. Tim was a little bit concerned about some of the meals she had described to Tim. She would put items that you wouldn’t think would taste very good together in the same recipe, and she would also add way too much spice making for a very interesting and flavorful meal. 

Tim had perched himself on top of the barrel watching her work. Every once in a while, she would ask for an item from the cupboard or the pantry that Tim would get up in hand to her.

“Well you two seem to be getting along just fine.” Roy said as he strode into the kitchen. “Unfortunately I’m here to collect Tim.” He then turned to address Tim. “The Captain wants to see you.”

Tim felt a wave of nervousness come over him. The Captain was, after all, the one he had to worry most about impressing, since he would be in his company more than that of any of the other men. And first impressions were the most important, since they tended to stick and affect all other judgments. He hopped off the barrel and fallowed Roy out the door.

“Good luck Tim.” Kory shouted as they headed up.

“So…” Tim began “What’s he like?”

Roy smirked. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

As they walk towards the Captain’s cabin Roy spoke up again. “If he seems a little put out it’s because he’s nursing a bit of a hangover. But don’t let that worry you he’s only slightly murderous in this state.”

“What!?”

Roy just snickered to himself and continued on.

Great Tim thought.

Upon reaching the captain’s cabin Roy pulled on the door handle and held the door open for Tim giving him an encouraging wink. “Here you go. And stop worrying you’ll be fine.” Tim took a deep breath and stepped through the door.

“Jay! Here’s the new kid you wanted to see.”

The second Tim’s eyes met the captains he froze. There sitting behind the desk in all his glory was the Lord from the Tavern. This wasn't possible. The arrogant man-handler he was never supposed to cross paths with again? Here? This couldn't be the man he had committed himself to serve. No one could be that unlucky. But there he was.

“YOU!?” Tim practically shouted in his surprise. And that was enough for the captain to also recover. “Well,” he drawled “this is priceless.” The captain grinned menacingly. “Roy, remember me telling you about the little adventure Dick and I had down at the east end of Gotham? How there was this little pretty I stumbled across in need of rescuing?” The comment was directed at the first mate but the captain’s eyes never left Tim.

“You mean the young damsel who prefers shin kicking instead of gratitude?”

“The very same.”

“Really.” The now very interested first mate replied.                        

Tim heard the door click shut behind him effectively cutting off his only escape. What had Tim gotten himself into.

“So, you’re my new cabin boy.” Jason grinned widely. “delightful. Jackson was it?”

“What?”

“Your name?” The captain gave him an amused smile.

“Oh…. Yes. Timothy Jackson.” Tim said nervously. The shock of meeting this particular Lord here still hadn’t worn off.

The captain nodded. “Good, then perhaps we can discuss your duties you’ll be performing on my ship.”

Tim didn’t miss the ‘my ship’ at the end of that statement.  

 “Don’t look so nervous it’s nothing too horrible. A catchall of numerous services, you could say. Just making sure my cabin stays clean, fetching my meals on occasion, filling my bath when I require it. You’ll also be helping Kory in the Kitchen. Maybe you can make sure she doesn’t kill anyone?” He teased. “and any other odd Jobs I think of. For tonight I will be taking my meal in my cabin, but I usually dine with the crew for dinner.”

“Then I’ll go get it--”

“Not so fast. I didn’t say right now that can wait till later. You can start by unpacking my trunks and putting them into the wardrobe.” Gesturing over to where several trunks had been placed on the floor.

Jason could see the eagerness in the kids eyes to leave the room, but he wasn't letting him out of his sight until the Sheila Haywood left Gotham's shores behind.

Tim took a moment to look around the room before begrudgingly heading over to do what he had been asked. The furnishings were all extravagant pieces. Five armchairs were about the cabin, two before the windows, two in front of a desk, one other behind it. The desk was another heavy piece of finery, with large oval pedestals rather than legs. The bed, was tall, with deeply carved posts and an even taller headboard in an arched column effect, the mattress covered in red quilted silk.

Instead of shelves built on the wall, there was an actual mahogany bookcase with gilded and carved decorations and glass doors revealing eight shelves completely filled with books. And behind the folding screen, that concealed one corner of the room was a porcelain tub that had to be special-made, it was so long and wide, but thankfully not very deep, since he would probably be lugging water to it.

The clutter, what there was of it, consisted of nautical instruments mostly, scattered on or near the desk; and a copper kettle near the washstand behind the screen. Lamps, no two alike, were permanently affixed to the furniture or hung from hooks on the walls and ceilings.

It looked more like a governor's palace than a ship’s cabin. And didn’t tell Tim much about captain Todd except that he might be eccentric, or that he liked fine things around him.

Jason noted the pursed lips the lad gave, as he marched to the wardrobe. Oh, he didn't like being prodded. Or was it his dry tone he objected to?

Roy gave him a look and rolled his eyes. Jason just grinned back up at him.

"By the by, Tim, remember to fetch your hammock and belongings from the fo'c'sle later, once your done. My cabin boy sleeps where he's needed."

"Needed?" Tim whipped around to face the captain. Then his eyes narrowed suspiciously on the captain, who was slouching languidly back in the chair. He was facing him, and watching him. “Needed for what in the middle of the night?”

Jason merely shrugged. “Well, Timmy boy, I’m a light sleeper. What if I should need something?” Tim looked like he was about to say something, when Jason added, “That is your duty, after all.”

 

Some time later Jason stared as Tim left the cabin closing the door behind him.

Roy gave a snort. “Since when are you a lite sleeper, Jay?”

“Since I’ve acquired that darling boy to assist me in whatever capacity I need.” Jason was laughing. “Oh, Roy, this is priceless. I went back to look for that brat, you know, now here he's fallen right into my lap.”

Roy grunted. "Well, I can see you're going to have a pleasant crossing."

“Oh you may depend upon it.” Jason’s grin was decidedly wolfish. “I think I’ll have some fun with him for a little bit. In any case keep an eye on him will you? I have a feeling he may need some guidance in staying out of trouble.”

Roy snorted back at him then made his way out the door.            

Jason grinned unabashedly, still marveling at the incredible chance that had fallen in his lap. His cabin boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: nudity, sexual harassment (kind of..),

Climbing the rest of the companionway, Tim set off in a hurry toward the bow, he had to get off this ship even if he had to swim to shore. Not daring to look behind him at the quarterdeck and who might be up watching him from the upper decks. He was just short of running, he stopped short amid-ship in the narrow passage between gunwale and deck housing when his eyes happened to glance starboard. There, as far as the eye could see, was nothing but ocean. His head snapped around too stern and there was land, but not the riverbanks he desperately needed. Instead the great bulk of Gotham getting smaller and smaller in the wake of the ship.

Tim simply stared, watching his chance to abandon ship receding rapidly in the distance. How was it possible.

Anger hit Tim swift and hard. Damn him, Tim now saw that the captain had deliberately stalled him in order to keep him on the ship. Now he was trapped on his ship, subject to the captain’s whims, and likely could expect a great deal more aggravation. As sweet-tempered as Tim was, even he couldn't be expected to last long under such deliberate goading. He'd be provoked and provoked until he ended up taking drastic measures that would get him into even worse trouble. When his panicky thoughts were interrupted by a sharp nudge to his shoulder, he came around snapping "What?!" in a voice loaded with haughty exasperation. Such an impudent response naturally enough got him cuffed instantly.

The blow to the side of his head slammed him into the gunwale, where his feet slowly slipped forward until his backside hit the deck. The back of his caller was grabbed and he was hoisted off his feet.

There he came face-to-face with a varied tall and well-built woman with very long auburn hair. This woman was without a doubt the tallest woman he had ever seen. She was even taller than most men and at least 2 feet taller than Tim. She was holding Tim off the ground with one arm.

Tim knew immediately what he had done wrong. He was just a cabin boy, were as this woman was in a position of authority over him. And she apparently felt inclined to remind him.

“Sass off to me again you little insect and I’ll toss you over sooner the you can spit. And don’t let me catch you blocking the way ever again. You hear me?” She said giving Tim a good shake.

Tim quickly nodded then stammered out an “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” That however did not mollify her. Tim was convinced he’d be swimming back to shore anyway.

“Put him down Artemis”. She turned, still holding Tim in her hand. Roy was standing there with an annoyed look on his face.

“Harper.” The woman called Artemis spat out.                     

“You heard me. Down” Roy said pointing towards the deck.

With the noise of indignation, she dropped him letting him fall to the deck. Tim landed with a thud on his backside. “Good. Thank you Artemis I’ll take it from here.” She snorted and then went on her way.

Roy then turned crossing his arms and staring down at Tim. “Your here less than a day and already your causing trouble?”

“I’m sorry.” Tim once again apologized.

Roy sighed. “You’d best be going to collect your stuff and don’t forget the Captain’s dinner.”

Tim nodded rising to his feet. “Tim” Roy began.

“Yes?”

“If I were you I’d make peace with Artemis sooner rather than later. It would not be in your best interest to be on her bad side. She could make life miserable for you, know what I mean?”

“I’ll do that.”

“See that you do.”

Roy made to go but stopped to impart one final piece of advice to Tim. “You’ll be okay.” Roy said giving Tim a wink and then continuing on his way.  

Tim stood confused for a moment not sure what that was supposed to mean. However, he did not dwell on it for too long Roy was right he needed to collect his things and fetch the captain’s dinner from the galley.

 

Tim stood outside the captain’s door, precariously balancing the tray with one hand so he could knock with the other. Yet he just stood there rooted, paralyzed. He couldn't do it, couldn't make the tiny sound that would gain him entry. He couldn’t stall forever, there was only so many places on the ship to hide.

Tim’s ponderings were interrupted by a chuckle from beside him “What’s the matter don’t know how to open a door?”

Tim turned to find yet another dangerous -looking woman. This one was of medium height only a few centimetres taller than himself. She had long white hair but that wasn’t the only thing odd about her. She wore an eyepatch over her left eye giving her all the appearance of a pirate.

She whistled then took a few confident steps towards Tim. “Cap. got himself a pretty boy.” She said smirking. “A stupid pretty boy by the look of ya. Don’t even know how to knock.”

“I know how to knock!”

“Really? Let’s see it then”

Tim hesitated

“Here. Let me show you.” She grinned raising her fist to the door.

“NO Wait!” he shouted at her, but it was too late. She had given the door a good knock. Tim turned to glare at her, but she only gave him a toothy grin. Tim was about to spit back a scathing remark, but a “come in” was heard from the other side of the door.

“See ya” she said giving him a mock salute. “Names Rose by the way.” Then she left making her way back to wherever it was she came from.

Tim took one last deep breath and slowly opened the door. The captain was still sitting at his desk only this time with his back to Tim, and looking over a stack of papers in his hand.

Tim just stood there awkwardly tray still in his hands not really sure what to do. Until Jason’s voice brought him out of his stupor. “Need something?” He questioned. That got Tim to speak up. “Your meal.” Tim said in a whisper.

He then turned to face him “Ah, good. Place it down on the desk here, and then come join me.”

As Tim Place the tray down the captain commented “Met Artemis did you?”

“How did you?”

The captain chuckled and tapped his own ear. Tim quickly covered his own with his hand. His ear was still red and burning from the cuff Artemis had given him earlier.

“Is every woman on this ship crazy?” Tim muttered to himself.

“Any particular reason your whispering?”

“I was told that you had a hang—” Tim coughed “A headache. My brother Paul always complains about loud noises whenever he ... has headaches.”

“You have a Brother? Don't we all, more's the pity,” he remarked dryly. “One of mine tried to drink me under the table last night. Thought it would be amusing if I wasn't fit to sail. And to answer your question yes, all the women on this ship are quite deadly.” The last part was said with a thoughtful smile. There was clearly a lot of affection there.

Tim coughed “So, is it Wayne, or Todd?”

Jason grinned “Wayne in Public, Todd to my Friends. For you Jason will do just fine.”

“I’d prefer not to be on a first name basis.”

“No? Alright Captain for now, sweetheart... at least until after we become much better acquainted. And we will, you know. Shall I tell you how?”

 “You're trying to shock me, but it won't work. I've been warned about men like you.” “Like me?”

“A Rake” Tim blurted out.  

Jason burst out laughing “is that what you think?” He said getting up from the chair and taking a menacing step towards Tim.

“A master of seduction.”

“I should hope so.”

Tim took one hasty step back which just made Jason advance faster. “Well if that’s the case, I’d hate to disappoint you.” In the end Tim found himself stumbling back against the door with Jason’s arms on either side of him, effectively boxing him in.

The two locked eyes and Jason raised an eyebrow daringly, breath ghosting along Tim’s ear. “Not working eh? You best work on your not shocked face there, Luv.”

 “Captain, this is not proper.”

“Is it? Well let me put it this way, sweetheart. You’re on my ship, my rules, I can do what ever I want to and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“You” Tim began. “This was your plan from the beginning. You did this on purpose. Keep me busy to make sure I couldn’t jump ship.”

“Talking of deserting already? I’d watch my tongue if I were you. I could have you scrubbing decks for the remainder of the voyage. Make a pretty picture, have you on your hands and knees for me.”

Tim seized up, not even daring to breathe.  The two just stared at each other.

Then the spell was broken by Jason bursting out laughing.

“Relax kid.” He said taking a step back and turning to make his way back to the desk laughing to himself while he walked. “I’m not quite the master of seduction that you make me out to be. Although I won’t deny I make a good show of it.”

Tim internally fumed. The bloody man was amused.

Jason spoke up again gesturing to the corner at the back of the room. “You can set up your things in that corner over there.”

 

 

It didn’t take too long for Tim to set-up his hammock and store is things in the tiny cubby space he was given. While Tim had been setting up the captain had eaten his meal, and to Tim’s relief with no more mocking comments directed at him. Once Jason had finished Tim had piled the dishes back onto the tray and cleaned up the area. He made his way to the galley to get his own dinner and help Kory with the dishes. By the time everything was finished it was already late.

When Tim returned he found the cabin to be dimly lit with only a few candles lighting the room. He spotted Jason who was no longer sitting at the desk, but lazily lounging in one of the armchairs next to the window casually reading a book. There was a large bottle on the side table next to him that Jason would sipped from. The Captain hadn't said anything to him as he entered, so he didn't speak either; nor had he looked his way again. But that one glance . . .He was wearing an emerald robe and nothing else.

Tim pulled on the collar of his shirt. All of a sudden the cabin just seemed too hot. He sat on the floor and pulled off his boots and placed them neatly against the wall. He then pulled off his coat and shirt leaving him in just his undershirt and britches.

He could feel Jason Todd watching his every move. Tim shivered, but of course, he had to be imagining it. What reason would the Captain have to watch him?

Shrugging Tim got up and climbed into the hammock, but glance toward the arm chair Jason was in. Jason was indeed looking at him.

“I’m sorry, did you need something Captain?”

 “You're not actually going to sleep in those clothes, are you?”

Tim gave him a confused look. “Yes? And what’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing.” He said giving Tim a shrug. “Just a few more layers then I normally wear.”

What was that supposed to mean? Tim wondered, but didn't have long to figure it out. The man stood up, started heading for his bed, and stripped out of his robe on the way.

Tim felt the blush go all the way to his chest. Oh, God, oh, God, this isn't happening to me. He's not strutting across the room naked and giving me full view. Jason Todd was truly one of the handsomest men Tim had ever seen.

Tim stifled a groan and buried his head into his pillow. Don't blush, no one heard you think it but yourself, and you didn't even complete the thought. Devil take him, the man simply had no shame.

"Would you put out the lamps, Timmy Boy?"

He groaned but was afraid Jason heard him when he sighed and added, "Never mind. You're already abed, and we wouldn't want to test the fates that put you there on your first try."

He heard Jason walk about the cabin and blow out the remaining candles. Tim sighed in relief when the cabin was finally cloaked in darkness.

However, he didn’t hear the sound of Jason climbing back into bed. Where was he? Tim wondered. Tim slowly opened one eye and got the answer right beside his bed. Tim practically jumped out of his skin seeing him standing so close. He's not standing right next to me, stark naked. He's not! “Did you need something?” Tim practically shouted.

He could very faintly see the outline of Jason’s crooked grin. “I just have a question I’d like clarified. I’ve been calling you Tim since we met and I wanted to make sure that was all right. Make sure that you didn’t prefer something else like your full name Timothy.”

You’ve been calling me all kinds of other scandalous names you blasted man. Why do you need to know this now?  Tim thought. “Whatever pleases you, Captain.” He replied in a fluctuating tone, growling his answer.

“Whatever pleases me? I like your answer, sweetheart, indeed I do.”

Tim heard Jason making his way back to his own bed. Tim didn't even wonder why he was chuckling to himself. He had no doubt that the man had come over here just to get a rise out of him.

Tim turned over to face the corner so he wouldn't be tempted to let his temper get the better of him. And he sighed, unaware that it was a purely deflated sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tim :P Next chapter should be coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaving Leason

Tim had the worst time falling asleep that night. He tossed and turned all night, but the next thing he knew he was awoken to the captain’s voice right beside his hammock “Show a leg, Tim” in a deceptively cheery voice.

He located the reason for his lack of sleep and found him dressed, or at least partially so. Jason was only wearing britches and stockings when he slipped into a black silk shirt. The captain also had a large red coat hanging by the door. Tim could just picture him in the complete ensemble and glowered at the image. Why give him an earring, and the accursed man would look like a pirate. Then Tim sucked in a breath as he noticed that the captain was wearing an earring today, a small golden one just barely visible under the dark locks still disarrayed from sleep and not combed back yet.

“You're wearing an earring!”

That brought those bright blue eyes to him, and the affectation Tim considered his most arrogant and irritating habit, the raising of just one black brow. “Noticed, did you? And what do you think of it?”

He wasn't awake enough yet to think of being flattering instead of truthful. Boldly, he said, "It makes you look piratical."

Jason’s grin was positively wicked. "Do you think so? I would have said rakish myself."

The bloody man was making fun of him again. Using Tim’s own innocent comment against him. Tim had to fight back a groan.

“Well, come along, Tim" he said briskly. “The morning's half gone.”

He took in a deep breath as he climbed down from is hammock.

“Now, I hope you've a steady hand.”

“Why?”

“Because you'll be scraping the whiskers from my chin, that’s why.”

He groaned inwardly. Tim mentally cursed Jason.

“I've never shaved anyone, Captain. I'd likely nick you to pieces.”

“I sincerely hope not, sweetheart, since this is one of your duties, you'll have to improve.”

Tim took another deep breath. There was no point in making things harder than they needed to be. He might as well make the best of the situation. He felt much better suddenly and even smiled as he promised, “I'll do my best Captain and I’ll be sure to do even better tomorrow.”

Why he stared at Tim for a long moment before answering curtly, Tim didn't know. “Very well. I have to confer with Roy, so you've about ten minutes to fetch some warm water and dig out my razors. Don't keep me waiting, Tim.”

Then the Captain grabbed his Boots, and walked out slamming the door behind him. Tim stood there stunned. What had he done wrong this time?

On the other side of the door Jason stood there with one of his hand’s over his eyes. Damn it. This kid would be the death of him. A sweet little face like that. Cursing himself he went off to find Roy.

When Tim got up on deck to fetch the items he needed, he over heard that the captain was passing out punishments left and right, and for no good reasons, or, as one sailor put it, because he had a barnacle up his arse. And that, translated simply, meant he was displeased about something and taking it out on anyone foolish enough to cross his path this morning.

The captain entered the room the same way he'd left slamming back into the cabin, with a lot of noise, the door hitting the wall this time.

“Well, are you ready to cut my throat with my own razors, Luv?”

“I hope I'm not that unskilled.”

“I sincerely share that hope.”

Jason sauntered toward the table where Tim had set the basin of water. Tim had the razors spread out on a towel, next to which more towels were stacked, and he had already whipped up a lather in the cup he found for that use. Jason had been gone longer then Tim was expecting so he also had time to set the room to right, make the bed, make his own bed, and picked up any discarded clothes to wash later.

Looking over the setup, Jason remarked, “So you have done this before?”

“No, I've watched my brother do it.”

“Better than total ignorance, I suppose. Well, have at it then.”

He peeled his shirt off and tossed it farther down the table, then turned his chair sideways and sat down facing him. Tim just stared. He hadn't expected to work on him while he was half dressed. It wasn't necessary. He had extra towels, big ones, to wrap around his shoulders to protect his shirt. Devil take him. The idea of cutting his throat appealed to him more and more. If it wouldn't be so messy, and if he wouldn't have to clean up the blood, he'd give in to the impulse.

He could shave him. He had to do it. Just don't look down, Timothy, or up, or anywhere. Hesitantly he began applying the lather on to his face and smoothing it out. Tim was trying to concentrate on his task when his gaze happened to collide with Jason’s. He was staring at Tim’s eyes. It distracted Tim enough the he accidentally nicked Jason’s Face. “Blister it, Tim, I'm rather fond of this face. Leave me some skin on it, will you?”

Jason had startled him, so Tim thoughtlessly snapped, “Then do it yourself!” and threw the razor down on the table. He was stalking away from the Captain when his dry tone hit him in the back. “Oh, My. The brat has a temper, does he?” He stopped, his eyes widening with the realization of what he'd just done. His groan was quite loud, and when he turned about, he looked as apprehensive as he felt.

The Captain had crossed his arms over his chest and was giving Tim a questioning expression. Tim ran his hand through his hair. “I'm sorry, Captain. I don't know what came over me.”

Jason crooked a finger and gestured for Tim to come back. Tim hesitated, but eventually walked back to the chair. The razor was placed back into his hand were Jason then gently grabbed his wrist and lifted it so the razor was against his face.

“Let’s try this again shall we?”                                                                                                            

“You’re really putting your life in my hands, know that?”

Jason gave an amused grunt “We’ll see.”

Tim was nearly done shaving Jason’s face. He had only nicked him a few more times and none as bad as the first one. There was a nock at the door which gave Tim pause. Who ever it was didn’t wait for a response, just strode right in. Roy entered with his mouth open like he was about to say something and abruptly closed it after seeing the site that was taking place.

“What’s going on here?” Roy questioned taking and the two of them.

“Shaving lesson.” 

“Shaving lesson?”

“Yes, all my cabin boys handle this chore.” He then turned to address Tim “go get yourself some breakfast Tim I can finish up here.”

“Are you sure?” Tim questioned. “Alright.” And with that he left. 

Roy turned to look directly at him. “So your cabin boys always shave you do they, hood?” Roy said sounding amused. Jason just grunted as he held a towel against his face.

“Aren’t you taking the shin kicking thing a little far?”

“I’m passed that” Jason began “this was for this morning.”

“and what, pray tell, did he do this morning?”

“He smiled at me.”

“…He smiled at you?” Roy said in disbelief.

“Yes!”

“Ah-huh. Ok, walk me through your thought process here.”

“Roy, who’s the Captain of this ship me or you?”

“You.”

“And as Captain isn’t it my right to have my cabin boy perform duties in whatever capacity I see fit?”

Roy looked at him a moment then realization dawned on him, and an evil little glint appeared in his eye. “Oh” Roy chuckled. “Is Tim provoking primitive male urges in you then?” 

“That’s not the point.”

“Sure it’s not. Is your face really worth revenge for your frustration?”

“If I want your opinion Roy, I’ll ask for it.”

Roy just laughed in response.

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! I love writing this Fanfic!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags:

Tim was about to grab the handle to enter the dining hall when the door swung open and Artemis stepped through. She glared down at him so Tim immediately moved out of her way so that she could pass. Before she got very far Tim spoke up “Um, Artemis? I’m sorry about the other day. It won’t happen again.”

Her only response was to briefly look back over her shoulder at Tim and shoot him a quick glare. She then continued on her way. Tim sighed.

“Well, coming from Artemis that’s as much of an acknowledgement as you’re going to get.”  Tim turned to find Rose standing behind him. “Don’t take it too personally she’s rarely happy, but tell me, what did you do to make her hate you this much already?”

“I just got in her way the other day and accidentally snapped at her.”

Rose doubled over laughing. “And your still alive? Man, you’re lucky not to be dismembered right now.” She then leaned over and put an arm around Tim’s shoulder.

Tim glowered at her. “Don’t you have someone else to bother?”

“No one as fun as you.” Together they walked into the dining hall where they collected their plates from Kory, who gave them a very warm welcome. “Good morning Tim” she said beaming at him. “How’s working with Jason treating you? Did you sleep all right?”

Tim liked Kory. So far she was the only person who didn’t irritate him, want to kill him, or harass him. She also seemed to genuinely care about Tim, and that was a quality that Tim appreciated. “Alright I suppose. Working with the captain is going to take some getting used to.”

Kory smiled “Yes, I suppose it take some time to get to know him.”

Tim glowered. “Yeah, and get used to his… Charming personality.”

“So you think I’m charming do you?” That caused him to jump out of his skin. Turning he found Jason grinning at him, and Roy with a warm smile on his face looking amused. Tim wanted to groan. He was tired of people sneaking up behind him. Luckily he was saved from answering that by Kory. Unfortunately, he was saved by a subject he would have preferred to avoid.

“Jason, what did you do to your face?” Kory asked with concern in her voice. Coming around the counter to cup his face and examine it more closely. “You look like a cat attacked you.” That comment from Rose on Tim’s right. Tim wanted to groan, again. He was waiting for Jason to make some mock comment about him but instead Jason just shrugged. “Just getting the hang of a new shaving kit. Not quite used to it yet.”

“Well you better be more careful next time. Maybe get Tim to help you.” Tim wanted to die. From beside Jason Roy snickered. “That’s a great idea Kory.”

Jason grunted. “I’ll keep that in mind. Now enough about my face. Breakfast is getting cold.”

After they had received their meals the four of them had sat down at a table together. Conversation for the most part was pleasant. Jason didn’t make any provocative comments towards him or say anything to get a rise out of him. Tim was just about done his plate when a rather large man joined them. He was a well-built man but with strange greyish skin. Jason introduced him as the ship’s carpenter who went by the name Bizarro. He seemed like a nice enough man, but a little on the dim side.

“Bizarro this is Tim. He’ll be working with you today.”

“I will?” Tim questioned. “You don’t need me for anything?”

“I’ll be busy on deck and don’t really have work for you till after dinner. Bizarro just refurbish the ship and doesn’t really have any manual labour, but a lot of his tools need to be repaired, cleaned, and reorganized.”

“Me show you how it’s done.” The large grey man had said smiling at Tim. Tim smiled back.

“Why does he get Tim today?” Rose complained. “I’d be more than happy to order Tim about.”

“Because you have enough to do. Or have you forgotten all the duties that come with your new position? Now get to it.”

“Yes, Sir. My feet are like wings.” She said sarcastically then made her way out the door.

Roy gave a snort at her exit. “Well we’d best be moving too. We have work to do Captain and we best get on with it. See you later Tim.”

The two of them rose from the table. “Try to stay out of trouble will you? Because it would inconvenience me if I had to come to your rescue, again.” Were Jason’s parting words as he grinned back at Tim and made his way out the door. Tim just glared at his back as he left the dining hall. 

“Me am happy to work with Tim.” Came Bizarro’s voice from next to him. At least he was away from the Captain today.  

After finishing helping Kory with dishes he fallowed Bizarro to the shop. Bizarro had waited patiently for Tim to finish before leading the way.

Tim found he really enjoyed working with Bizarro. He was a simple man who didn’t say a whole lot, but came a cross as very genuine. The day was spent mostly cleaning the shop. Sweeping floors, cleaning the windows, and repairing tools. When they had finished it was still too early to go help Kory with dinner, so Bizarro took the opportunity to show Tim some basic knots. They were sitting on deck with a basket of rope sitting between them with the intent to connect them all.  Tim spliced another rope in his lap, which he'd already joined to three others by interweaving the rope ends together. Twice Bizarro had to fix Tim’s mistake by opening one of his splices with a marlinespike and having him start again, but he didn’t seem to mind. He struck Tim as a very patient man who enjoyed the company. And it was for that reason he rejoined him after dinner to continue helping him with the knots.

 It was almost dark when he spotted Rose coming towards them. “TIM!” she started “What the devil are you still doing here?”

“What do you mean?” He questioned looking up at her.

“He's got men searching the whole ship fer you! He’s furious with you!”

“What? Who?'” And then it came rushing back. “He wanted me back after dinner.” He said rushing to his feet. “Do you know what he needs?”

“No, but you’d better hurry before he decides to whip you.”

“I will, thanks Rose I owe you. See you Bizarro.” He than sprinted a cross the deck. He swore under his breath, why had he forgotten the captain wanted him after dinner? This was turning into a fine mess.

He burst into the cabin to find Jason and Roy in the mitts of conversation, but paused upon Tim’s arrival.

“I’m so sorry I’m late.” He said panting. “I forgot you wanted me after dinner. I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again.”

Jason raised one black brow and looked amused. Amused!? Why did he look amused!

“Tim, relax. It wasn’t urgent. And I only sent Rose to fetch you a couple minutes ago.”

“You-- What?... I thought you were furious with me?”

“Who told you that?” Roy Laughed.

“Rose…” He groaned. I’ll kill her. She was probably having a good laugh right about now. “So you’re not mad?”

“No, of course not.” The Captain smirked. “We wont be sending for the cat-o'-nine tonight. But I do need you to fill up the bath tub for me.”

Tim nodded. “Yes, I’ll do that right away.”

“Hot, but not scalding. It usually requires about eight buckets full.”

“Eight!” He dropped his head quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed his dismay. “Yes, sir, eight. And how often do you want the bath filled?”

“Every couple of days will be fine.”

He nodded and made to go, but was stop by the first mate's comment. “There's a bucket rail housed on the first deck, brat. I can show you where it is. You can try it, but I doubt you've the muscle to tote four buckets at a crack. So use the water cask at the top of the stairs for the cold fill. It'll save you a bit of time, and I'll see it's replenished for you.” He said getting up from his seat and leading Tim out the door.

Tim’s hands were trembling as he finished carrying all those buckets to the tub, but it didn’t have a lot to do with the weight. No, they were trembling because Jason Todd was behind the bath screen taking his clothes off, and just knowing that was making him more nervous than he had been at any other time today. He was still there when he heard the water splash.

He tried to force it away, but an image came to his mind of that big body easing into the hot water, steam coming up to surround him and wilt that thick mass of black hair. He would lean back and close his eyes for a moment as his body relaxed in the soothing heat... and there the image ended.

His eyes flared wide when he realized what he'd been doing. Was he crazy? No, it was the stress from earlier hadn’t quite receded. That must be it.

“I need my robe, Tim.” The captain's deep voice floated out to him.

His robe? Right, where had he put that thing? Oh, yes, he'd hung it in the cabinet. “Come around here, lad.”

Oh, no. No and no again. He didn't want to see him relaxed. He didn't want to see the glistening skin he had just pictured in his mind.

“Captain I really don’t think that…”

“This will only take a minute. Now come here.” He glanced wistfully at the door, his only escape. Even a knock just then would save him from having to go behind that screen, but there was no knock, no escape. He'd made it an order. He gave himself a mental shake and stiffened his spine. What was he afraid of, anyway? Just pretend he’s your brother.

“Tim...”

"I'm coming, ... I mean—” He came around the screen. “What can I do ... for... you?” Oh, Gods, it just wasn't the same. He wasn't his brother. He was a big, handsome man who was no relation to him at all. 

“Here." He said tossing the washrag with the soap at him. The soap dropped to the floor, but he caught the rag. His eyes were now huge circles of dread.

“You want a new one?” He asked hopefully.

He heard a snort. “That one will do just fine. Come and wash my back with it.”  

What!? He couldn't do it. Get close to that naked skin? Touch it?

“Something wrong?”

“Yes ... I mean, no.” He sighed. “It's been a long day, Captain.”

“I understand perfectly, Luv. You can turn in early, since I've nothing more for you to do tonight... after you do my back.”  

All right, he'd wash his blasted back. What choice did he have? And maybe he could take some skin off while doing it. He swiped up the soap and came around the end of the tub. He leaned forward as he did, so when he got there, his entire back was presented. The Captain did have a nice backside.

He caught himself staring, just staring, and wondered for how long. Not long, or Captain Todd would have said something. Annoyed with himself, furious that he was making him do this, he slammed the washrag into the water.  

This he slapped against his back, then began to rub with all his might. Jason didn't say a word. And he began to feel guilty after a moment, seeing the red marks he was leaving behind. He eased the pressure, and his anger eased with it.

“I'm finished, sir.” He handed the washrag over his shoulder. He didn't take it. “Not quite. My lower back.”  

His eyes dropped to that area. He attacked it swiftly, relieved that enough suds floated in the water now that he could no longer see through it. He even plunged the cloth the few inches below the water to the very base of his spine, giving him no excuse to say he hadn't done a thorough job. But he had to bend way down to reach it, bringing himself closer to him, so close he could smell his hair. He could smell his clean body, too. And he had no trouble hearing his groan.

He jerked back so fast, he hit the wall behind him.

Jason jerked around just as fast to stare up at him. The heat in his eyes impaled him where he was. “I'm sorry,” he gasped. “I didn't mean to hurt you; I swear I didn't.”

“Easy. Its fine, just a sore spot. Go on, I can finish easily enough now.”

He nodded and got out of there as fast as he could.

 

Tim was fast a sleep in his hammock by the time Jason had gotten himself out of the tub. He had himself in hand again but was still smarting over how easily Tim’s innocent touch had aroused him.

Jason hadn’t meant for that to happen. He wanted to have a bit of fun that’s all. He meant to see those pretty cheeks blush with color then send him on his way. Jason was now on his second glass of brandy. This was becoming a problem.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone (=^-ω-^=) 
> 
> Thank you for the wonderful comments! Special thank you to bridgey01 and AfterYou. (⁄ ⁄^⁄ᗨ⁄^⁄ ⁄) Your comments made me so happy!
> 
> I'm so excited for you to read what's coming.*whisper* I'm almost finished the black mask arc (*ꈍ꒳ꈍ*)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm hits. (I'm really not good at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Fluff and stuff, comforting,

The next two weeks Tim was kept very busy. It seemed like there was an endless number of chores to do and it didn’t stop with the Captain. If Tim even looked like he had nothing to do one of the other crewmen would volunteer him to help in whatever task was being done at that moment. That could be anything from mopping the decks, peeling potatoes in the galley, or scraping barnacles off the side of the ship while attached to a pulley system.

Also, despite what the captain originally said he hadn’t had to shave him once after that first day. He figured it was because he had nicked him so bad that he’d be better off to do it himself. He also hadn’t been called once in the middle of the night to perform any kind of tasks nor help the Captain bathe despite his initial warnings.

Today started out as a beautiful morning the sun was shining and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. But by late afternoon a violent torrential onslaught of rain started pouring from the sky.

Someone had barely shouted “Storm's coming, captain!” when rain began to fall. Everyone was scrambling to get everything tied down before the waves got too big. Tim had been on the main deck at the time and had hastily started assisting Rose in getting all the canons strapped down. At first, the sharp dipping and careening didn't get out of hand, at least not right away. But Tim and Rose had just finished securing the last canon what a huge wave crashed over the top of the ship. Rose had managed to grab a secure line, but Tim was not so lucky. The impact sent Tim slamming into the rail just barely sending him over the side. Tim hit the railing hard the impact temporarily taking the breath from his lungs. “Tim!” He heard Jason shout. Tim hastily got to his feet and headed towards the helm were Jason was.

“What is it?” Tim questioned.

“Get your ass back to my cabin now.” He shouted at Tim over the howl of the storm, and then with a second thought he added. “Secure anything that’s not bolted to the floor. Once you're done, I want you to stay in there and wait out the storm.” Tim nodded. In all honesty, he would prefer to stay below deck anyway. As he made his way down, he could hear Jason continuing to shout orders. “Rose make sure everything is secure and get yourself below deck.”

The door had to be slammed shut when Tim entered because of how strong the wind had picked up. When Tim looked around, he took a moment to watch the few things in the room that weren't nailed down, roll back and forth across the floor and, at one point, halfway up the wall. That had been a terrifying moment when the ship dipped almost horizontally as it rode down that one particular huge wave. Tim quickly gathered all the loose items, throwing them in odd drawers or tossing them into the captain’s footlocker.

After securing anything that could be secured Tim sat down in the corner of the room huddled in his blanket. He wouldn’t even dream of laying in his hammock with the ship rocking so much. Tim was frightened. He wouldn’t admit that out loud but storms had always terrified him especially at sea.

Several more hours passed, but the storm still gave no sign of abating. Tim thought about his parents. Is this what it was like for them? It’d been a hurricane that it claimed them on that day so many years ago. Would he be joining them soon? Tim began worrying about the rest of the crew. Where they okay? Jason had told them to get below deck but still. And then Tim thought to Jason. He was still out there manning the helm. Was he all right? What if the captain got tossed overboard? What would happen then?

Then a cold blast of wind and rain entered along with Jason, as if Tim’s own thoughts had brought him right to Tim. Jason had to shove the door to get it to close. He turned and leaned back against it as his eyes located Tim. He didn't look the least bit worn out or downtrodden after spending hours out in that downpour. He looked exhilarated, full of vim and vigour, as if he could take on anything without batting an eye.

He tossed off the rain slicker he'd been wearing, though it hadn't kept him from getting soaked. “You ok?” he asked.

Tim quickly stood up and took a few steps toward him. “I’m okay. My arse is a little bruised from all this tossing about, but I’m okay. Are you okay Captain?”

He smiled at Tim. “I’m fine.” Was his simple response. “Just taking a bit of a break. I’ve gotten a little stiff from standing out there so long.” He said shrugging his left shoulder. “Do you know how to give massages?”

“No, I’ve never…”

“Well now’s a good time to learn.” He interrupted. “Come here Luv. My shoulders are a little stiff.” 

Normally Tim would’ve protested a little more to the idea of giving the captain a massage. Right now, however, Tim was content with doing so. It gave him something to do to take his mind off the storm.

Jason laid down face first on the bed giving Tim full access to his shoulders and lower back. He slid his fingers up and began pressing the pads of his fingers against the skin, and massaged. He massaged the skin of Jason’s neck and shoulders, gripping the skin with both hands.

The small caressing motions of his hands caused Jason to begin making small grunts of pleasure with each movement of Tim’s fingers.

“-god, that feels good.” Came Jason’s voice muffled by his face pressed into a pillow. Tim was rubbing along the shoulder blades and massage the neck when lightning flashed outside the window followed by the sound of thunder cracking in the distance. This startled him enough that he paused in his work. He must’ve stood there longer than he thought because the next moment someone had reached out and grabbed his hand. Jason was looking up at him with concern in his eyes. “Are you all right?”

“I’m—” Tim compose himself standing up straight and trying to maintain a neutral expression. “I’m okay. The lightning just startled me a little that’s all.”

Jason frowned clearly buying none of it. Tim sighed. He thought he might as well tell the truth will he was here. “I don’t like Storms. You see, my parents died in a hurricane when I was little. Since then storms just remind me of that… I’m sorry. It’s nothing you need to worry about. It’s my problem captain.”

Tim was expecting him to laugh and call him a ninny or something. Instead, Jason amazed him by gently pulling him onto his lap and drawing him into his arms and against his chest. Tim didn’t have a single urge to resist the closeness he offered, even though Jason drenched him with his wet clothes, and even after his belly started to churn with some strange feelings…

Jason began rubbing comforting circles onto Tim’s back. “You're safe. I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.” Jason whispered into Tim’s hair.

“I'm not too heavy?” Tim thought to ask.

He chuckled. “'Not a'tall.”

They fell silent for the next hour. As they laid there Tim felt the tension leaving his body. Tim was warm, and comfortable, and nearly falling asleep when he heard ... “Are you scared now?” Jason gently questioned.

“Hmmm? I think I’m fine now,” Tim told him, sitting up to lean away from him. “It even sounds like the wind has died down a bit.”

Jason smiled. “I need to get back out there.” He stood up and placed him back on his bed. “Sleep in my bed for tonight. I’m going to be out for several hours still. It will be a bit safer than bouncing around in your hammock.”

Jason pulled the rain slicker back over his head. “How about a kiss for good luck.” He said Leaning down right in Tim’s face.

Tim’s only answer was to frown which seemed to amuse Jason because he began chuckling on his way out the door. “Sleep comfortably Tim, I’ll go get rid of the storm for you.” He said just before he left.

Half asleep already, Tim did hear Jason and smiled over that whimsical comment. Battle storms just for him, would he? What a silly, sweet man.

 

Several hours later Jason returned happy to find Tim fast asleep in his bed. His happiness, however, was only brief because since leaving the cabin Jason had been internally at war with himself. His worry over Tim plus the obvious arousal he had been feeling ever since laying eyes on him. He wanted Tim he knew that now. And Jason had to have him.

Jason made a decision right there and then. He was going to make Tim his, one way or another. With that, a wide grin curled on Jason’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said an update was coming soon and here it is! ＼(^-^)／More on the way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is way to blunt and Tim has a heated response. 
> 
> Rose decides to help Tim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added a bad word here... (❁°͈▵°͈) (I really don't like cursing)
> 
> Tags: Sexual harassment, Dubious consent (kind-of),

The sun had barely risen on the horizon when Tim cracked an eye open. Sitting up, he saw Jason asleep in one of the large armchairs on the other side of the room. Jason had one arm thrown up over his eyes, the other slack at his side. His jaw was slack in sleep, his firm lips just barely parted. He wasn't snoring, but Tim knew he sometimes did. As quietly as he could, he hopped down from the bed and slowly made his way to the door. He wanted to grab a quick breakfast before beginning the day’s work. His hand was just barely on the handle when he heard the captain’s voice from behind him. “Well, someone’s up early.”

Tim turned back around to fully face him. His hair was still dishevelled from sleep and there was a small bit of drool in the corner of his mouth. “I’m sorry Captain did I wake you?”

“Not at all.” He yawned getting up from the chair. “I’m glad you’re up. I have a very important question to ask you.”

“Oh okay, what is it Captain?”

“You’re not currently involved with anyone at the moment are you?”

The question took him by surprise. Tim blinked in confusion. “What?”

Jason smiled at him and inched towards him. “Let me put this a different way,” he said, standing right in front of Tim. “I want you.”

Tim visibly grimaced as he stared up at Jason. “I thought you said you weren’t a rake?”

“I’m not.” He said as his smile grew even wider. “But I want you. Let me have you. So, what do you say, sweetheart? Want to share my bed?”

“I’m sorry captain, but I’m going to have to decline that offer. I have zero interest in being your… Whatever it is you want.”

“You're not going to dash my hopes this soon, are you, sweetheart?”

“Not unless you intend to marry me?” Tim had managed to discompose him with that little comment.

“Marry?”

“Considering what you said to me, my question was perfectly in order. So I may assume you are not husband material?”

“Good God, no!”

“I thought so. Then I’m afraid my answer is NO, and if you don’t mind, I think I’m going to go get myself some breakfast. Give you a chance to compose yourself.” With that, he turned and stormed out of the room.

Jason just grinned to himself. Oh, this was going to be fun.                                   

 

Jason found Tim exactly where he thought he would be, in the dining hall sitting next to Kory. It was early so the room only had a few other occupants, but he only had eyes for Tim. Jason wasted no time in coming up behind him. “Pardon me, but I need a private word with Tim.” Then without giving Tim a chance to refuse, Jason took his arm and began escorting him from the room. They moved no more than five feet before Tim tried to draw away from him, but he wasn't letting go.

“Captain” Tim rasped under his breath.

“You're not going to turn coward on me, are you?” His voice sounded near Tim’s ear. Tim bristled that he should make it a challenge. “I simply don't want to leave the room with you.” “But you will.”

He stopped walking, forcing Jason to either drag him or stop as well. He stopped, and the tiniest hint of a grin appeared as he bent his head to Tim’s.

“Let me put it this way, sweetheart. Either I kiss you on the main deck or I kiss you right here, right now. Whichever way, I’m going to take you in my arms and—”        

“You wouldn’t” Tim hissed “not in front of everyone.”

Jason just stood there and continued to smile "Not very sporting of me, I know, but I’m going to do it anyway.”

Tim stood there for a moment. “Fine, I’ll leave with you. But there will be no kissing and I’ll of your word on that.”

“Well then, lead the way,” Jason said, continuing his way out the door.

Instead of walking on, he pulled Tim to the side of the door and pressed his back against the wall, and Jason’s mouth smothered his small cry of alarm. Tim tried to push away so Jason had to grab both his wrists and one hand and pin them above his head. His other hand slid along Tim’s neck, the thumb tilting his chin up, and for the breath of a moment their eyes locked.

Tim could feel his lips, warm, beguiling, pressing ever so gently on his, and his lids closed, accepting the inevitable.

It was the hardest thing Jason had ever done, restraining himself when his body cried out to take him here and now.

When he did release Tim’s mouth, it was only to Trail his lips to Tim’s ear, “There, see?” He whispered. “That wasn’t so bad?”

He didn't even see the hand coming, but the palm cracked solidly against his cheek. The slap that hit him in the face dazed him for the fraction of a second. “YOU.” Tim couldn’t even finish the thought he was so furious. “Was that necessary!?”

“Yes, it was necessary,” he finally answered huskily. “When all I've been able to think about since I first laid eyes on you is this.”

In all honesty, he should’ve seen the second slap coming. “Don’t you dare ever touch me again. If you do, I’ll be sure to do a lot worse than that. And I think it would be best if you stayed away from me for the rest of the day.”

Jason’s mouth curled into an amused smile. “Alright, I’ll let you go, for now. But you don't really expect me to give up, do you?”

Tim didn’t answer. Just made his way under Jason’s arms and once again stormed off. Leaving Jason fingering his cheek, and he watched Tim until he was gone from sight.

 

Tim had managed to calm himself down a little. He had been hiding in the fo'c'sle for the better part of an hour. He simply did not wish to see anybody at the moment, especially his rakehell Captain. The blasted man had no shame. To kiss him like that. He blushed at the memory.

He supposed he should go find Kory or Bizarro to see if they needed his help with anything. He may be avoiding the captain, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be working elsewhere.

Making his way to the quarterdeck he ran into Rose. She had a sword in her hand that she was swinging back and forth in a very delicate movement. She paused and what she was doing to give him a smirk and say. “Hiding from Artemis again?”

“What? No. I’m hoping to avoid everyone today.”

“Sure…” She said, then. “I could teach you, you know.”

“What?”

“How to fight. I can give you lessons. I don’t mind. It couldn’t hurt either. A pretty boy such as yourself.”

“I’m not a pretty boy.” Tim spat. But then thought about what she just said. “You’d really do that? Teach me how to fight I mean?”

“Sure. Be fun.”

“Are you just saying that as an excuse for you to push me around?”

“Tim” she began turning to face him. “I may seem like a complete prick, but the truth is I’m really not a bad person. Besides, it seems like you could use a friend right now.”

“Well… alright.”

“Good. Busy right now?”

Tim did end up staying away from Jason for of the rest the day. He helped Kory in the kitchen and Bizarro in the shop. And when neither of them needed him, he’d practice sparring with Rose. First, she taught him what she called ‘Streetfighting’.

“None of that politeness those lords like to fight with I mean the real fighting. The first thing I’m going to do is show you how to throw a punch.”

“Rose, I already know how to throw a punch.”

“You do? Alright then hit me.”

“What? You want me to hit you?”

“Yes, as hard as you can so I know what I’m working with here.”

Taking a deep breath, he took up a defensive position. Then took a swing at Rose that would have hit her square in the jaw. She easily dodged it and then nailed a hard swing right in his face. He lay sprawled across the floor holding his now throbbing cheek.

“Well, that was pathetic.” She said offering him her hand and pulling him to his feet. “Look on the bright side you can’t get any worse than you are now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say a special thank you to the people who left a comment last week! You really make this story happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Tim decided the Captain must’ve taken his warning to heart because he did not bring up the offer to share his bed again, and it had been almost a week since the initial offer. Tim was hoping he’d given up on the whole idea, but somehow he doubted it. Things had pretty much gone back to the way they were before it happened. Except for any free time Tim now had was spent in Rose’s company. This meant he was sporting a lot more bumps and bruises than he normally did. Jason had questioned with concern why he was beat up all the time, but once he told him Rose was teaching him how to fight he seemed to relax again. “That’s fine but tell her she’s to go easy on you and also let her know if she does any serious damage to you I will demote her and have her scrubbing decks for the rest of her days.”

 He did not pass this message on to Rose because he was sure if he did she would find it hilariously amusing and would use it as an excuse to go even harder on him.

Rose was now satisfied he could throw a decent enough punch that at least he wouldn’t look completely pathetic if he ever got into a fight.

“Good, good… Watch your footing now. Your postures a little off.”

They were currently circling each other in this strange kinda dance. They would both take turns swinging at each other. Rose would usually land a few hits in but Tim was getting alright at dodging. Tim, on the other hand, was yet to land a solid hit on her. Every time he went in for the punch she either dodged or deflected and then would use the momentum to pin him on his stomach. She would laugh at him and help him up again so they could do the whole routine over.

“Who taught you how to fight anyway?” Tim asked after one of their sparring sessions.

“Jason’s older brother, Dick.”                                                                                       

“The pretty one?”

“You’ve met him?”

“Yeah, I met him and Captain Todd at a bar in Gotham. He sent a guy flying across the room in one hit. That was back before I signed on for this journey.”

“Interesting, yeah that’s him.  We met a long time ago before I’d even met Jay.”

“Oh, so then how did you end up sailing with his younger brother?”

“Met up sometime later I needed work and Jason needed a crew. There’s really not much to it. What about you? What made you want to sign on?”

“I had all my money stolen and would have been left stranded if I didn’t sign on.”

Rose smirked. “Glad you did. Sign on that is. Sorry all your money got stolen though.”

Tim didn’t know how to respond to that. It really was very nice of Rose to say that to him. Tim had just smiled when there was a voice at his back. “So this is where you’ve been spending your days.” They turned to find the captain walking towards them.

“Captain.” Tim address Jason.

“Come to mingle with us hirelings, Jay?” Rose gasped in mock surprise.  

“Had some free time on my hands.” He said smiling. “How’s he coming along?” Jason asked gesturing towards Tim.   

“He’s not likely to win any fights anytime soon, but he’s learning.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, but he still hasn’t been able to land a hit.”

“Sounds like you need more practice.” He said grinning at Tim.

“Well, you can’t go too hard on him all at once. He bruises like a peach.”

Tim gave a huff of indignation. “I do not.”

“Wish I could show you more, but we’ll have to continue some other time. I really do need to get back to work. See you Jay, Later Tim.”

They both watched her go. Once she was gone Jason turned to face him. “The two of you seem to be getting along better. Not getting into any trouble are you?”

Tim smiled at that. “I make no Promises.”

He then hopped up on the railing to look out at the water. “Rose is pretty cool. Now that she’s not going out of her way to annoy me.”

Jason smiled coming up to stand beside Tim.

“This is really a gorgeous view,” Tim said looking out at the ocean.

“I couldn't agree more,” he replied, only he wasn’t looking at the water but at Tim.

Tim quickly returned his gaze back to the ocean.

“Ah, sweetheart, I love it when you blush for me.”

Scowling, he started to jump down, but Jason stepped closer, forcing his legs to part to accommodate Jason’s hips, and he leaned his chest into him, pushing Tim back, back…

“Hold onto me, or you're going to fall over.” His voice broke through Tim’s panic.

He did, because there was nothing else he could do at the moment. Only Jason didn't straighten up so he could regain his balance. Jason kept him dangling half over the railing. Jason’s body his only anchor.

“You'll have to do better than that, sweetheart. Wrap your arms around my neck.” With one arm he pressed his belly and chest to his. “Now hold tight, because I'm letting go.”

“No, don’t—" Tim gasped.

“Shh, sweetheart.” His breath blew into his ear, sending delicious tremors down Tim’s back. “If you won't give in, at least give me this. I need to touch you.”

Tim caught his breath as he felt a hand on each knee, slowly moving up the outside of his thighs. “Stop! You're a bloody… let me down!” And then, in a husky whisper, “Jason”

He shivered at the way Tim’s lips said his name. He pulled him close so that their loins were now pressed tightly together.

Tim let out a moaned softly, his head falling back, forgetting the precarious position he now found himself in. Jason ran his mouth along Tim’s neck. His lips leaving a moist trail along the exposed skin.

“I know you’re not going to thank me for interrupting but there’s an urgent matter that requires your attention, and Kori’s looking for your boy there.”

With a curse, Jason glanced at Roy several feet away, “Roy your timing is bloody awful.”

Roy merely shrugged.

Jason carefully lifted Tim off the railing, but his hands still lingered around his hips. He wanted to savour the feeling of having him in his arms. “Sorry Luv. We’ll have to continue this later.” He let him go and brought his attention back to Roy.

“So what is it that so desperately needs my attention?” Jason grunted.

“There’s a ship that’s been trailing us for some time now.”

“Navy?”

“Pirates.”

Jason’s grin was positively wicked as he walked off with Roy on his heels. Tim stood very still, gripping the rail. He still hadn’t recovered from the initial shock of things so it took a moment for him to register what Roy had said. Pirates.  Tim’s brother had encounters with pirates in one way or another over in his many years at sea. Fear washed over Tim like a jolt of lightning and he ran to catch up with them.

Tim found them both close to the stern looking out at the other ship. “Obliging, aren't they, to give us a little diversion?” he heard Roy remark beside him to Jason. “Do you want to play with them first, or come about and wait?”

“Waiting would only confuse them, don't you think?” Jason replied.

“Confusion has its advantages.”

Tim turned around to stare at both of them. It wasn't just the words that shocked him, but the calm nonchalance in their tones. They both had spyglasses trained on the approaching vessel, but to listen to them, neither seemed the least bit concerned. Was that eagerness Tim heard in Jason’s voice? Did they not realize the danger they were in?

Jason had lowered his spyglass only to glance at Tim and see the upset in his face.  “Actually, Roy,” he said, without taking his eyes from Tim. “I think it would be better if we just took our leave and sailed away.”

“Sail away? Without firing a single shot?”

Jason merely shrugged, “Nonetheless, I'm not in a mood to play with them. Just lose them, Roy. I’ll be in my cabin if anyone needs me.” He said heading off the quarterdeck and moving briskly down the next set of stairs.

Tim looked at Roy who was frowning. Tim made to follow the captain but he was stopped by a swift pull on his shoulder from Roy. “I wouldn’t if I were you.” He said in a nervous laugh. “Why don’t you go see what Kory needed you for. Give him a chance to calm down.”

Tim blinked in confusion but nodded nonetheless and turned heading for the galley instead.

Jason then spent the rest of the day locked up in his cabin not leaving even when dinner rolled around. It was dark by the time Tim got enough nerve to finally enter the cabin. He located Jason, sitting in one of the armchairs, casually leaning on one elbow. He looked more sensual than Tim had ever seen him, and it was all he could do to tear his eyes away. “Captain?” Tim asked hesitantly upon entering the room.

“Captain,” Jason said bitterly. “So we’re back to Captain are we?”

Tim didn't have a response for that so he tried a different question. “is there anything you want or something I could get for you?”

“Don’t you know? I thought I had made my intentions very clear earlier today.”

Tim had no answer for that and just continued to stand there uncomfortably. 

Jason sighed a very tired sounding sigh. “drink?” Jason asked rising from his seat and pulling out one of the drawers from his desk and producing a bottle of Brandy.

He wanted to refuse, but then he shrugged, deciding a half glass wouldn't hurt. He accepted the glass from Jason before sitting down in the chair across from him. Jason downed his first glass then proceeded to pour himself another before Tim had even tasted his.

Tim wanted to break the tension in the room, even Jason’s harassment would be welcome at this point. So he decided to act on something that had been bothering him since earlier. “You would have challenged pirates! Do you know how foolhardy that is?”

The comment had worked, but for some unknown reason that put Jason back into a good mood. “Do you think so?” He said as a slow smile appeared on his face.

“Why the hell does that amuse you! Do you enjoy near-death experiences?”

Seeming monumentally pleased with himself he merely shrugged and answered; “A story for another time, Luv. But let’s talk about you and me before we were interrupted.”

Tim’s mind went back to earlier, to his own near-death experience. “I’d rather not.”

“Come on Sweetheart. We both know I want you, don't we? And we both know you want me. Let’s skip the pretences.” Jason’s eyes rose to meet his and he grew suddenly uncomfortable under his level stare. He tipped his head back finishing off his brandy instead of answering, grateful for its calming effect. He glanced around to face him, only to see the chair empty now. Startled, he felt a tug on a lock of his hair and he shot forward to the edge of the seat. Jason bent forward to rest his chin on his crossed arms a devilish gleam in his eye.

“I’m sorry, but it simply wouldn’t work between us,” Tim said cheeks flaming.

“Then you don't leave me much choice, sweetheart, if I'm to help you despite yourself. You leave me no choice but seduction. It was good of me to consider to not do it right off the batt, but I'm too much the rake, as you keep pointing out, not to take advantage of your presence in my room.”

Tim shot to his feet, glaring at Jason with the chair safely between them. “You put me in your bedroom!”

 “Rightly so. And now you're going to share my bed too. Why deny yourself the pleasure?”

Tim had to fight down the thrill of anticipation. He knew what could happen if Jason kissed him. It had happened before. Whether he was serious or not about this supposed seduction, if Jason touched him it was likely to happen, regardless, and with very little effort on his part.

Jason was right, of course. Jason knew what Tim wanted, deep down, what he couldn't admit to him or himself. He was the most exciting, compelling man Tim had ever known, and Tim wanted Jason.  

“I don't want—”

“I know,” he said softly as he caught Tim’s shoulders and pulled him up against his chest. Tim let go, giving himself up to the senses as Jason gently enclosed him in his embrace. He imagined being held by him again. The warmth of his body, the strength of his arms, the headiness of his passion, Tim remembered, yet it was all new again, wonderful, and so very welcome.  

But his kiss, when it came, was actually so hesitant Tim barely felt it. And he realized Jason was giving him this last chance to stop him before he took complete control. Tim said yes simply by slipping his arms around Jason’s neck. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: SMUT! Explicit Sexual Content, Nudity, adult themes,
> 
> So this was my first try at writing a sex scene... I think it turned out okay. 
> 
> If this isn't really your thing you could very easily skip this chapter. It's just smut and doesn't really add anything to the plot. 
> 
> But if it is your thing let me know how I did. (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

His lips were warm, dry, moving carefully across his own, slowly fanning the heat between them. Jason held him like that for a long while, just kissing him.  

When he leaned back Jason’s smile was wide and was positively triumphant. He yanked Tim to him, his mouth coming down hard to slash across him. At the same time he lifted Tim in his arms and bore him to the bed. He let Tim down gently, then leaned back, his eyes smouldering on Tim’s face, down his body once more, all of him lying in his bed.

Jason then began to slowly undress him, and Tim couldn't move, didn't want to anyway.  He started by slowly undoing each of the buttons on Tim’s shirt exposing his bare chest. Then with an agonizing slowness, he ran his hands down Tim’s sides making his way to his britches. In the same fashion, he slowly undid them and dragged his britches along with his undergarments down past his knees and off his legs.

The sharp intake of breath told Tim exactly how Jason felt. His eyes grew dark and heavy-lidded, seeing into his soul.  He didn't touch him then, except with his eyes as they took a slow journey down his body and back up again. He grasped Tim’s hips, but they didn't stay there. With exquisite slowness, he savoured the feel of his bare skin, around his hips, over his narrow waist, stopping finally at his nipples, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles into them.

Tim wanted to take an active part in this. Boldly, he sat up and began undoing the buttons on Jason’s own shirt pushing the shirt back at his shoulders. He then tugged loose his belt and pulled his britches and undergarments down with it.

The callouses on Jason’s fingers scraped against Tim’s bare shoulders, and Tim took the hint from Jason’s prodding and leaned back until he was laying on the bed.

How often Jason had pictured Tim here, his skin flushed with desire, his eyes heated, beckoning. He was exquisite, more so than Jason had envisioned, and he was here, his, and he wanted him.

He wanted to shout with joy. Instead, he cupped Tim’s cheeks with supreme tenderness, fingers moving over his face, into his hair, down his neck.

“You can't imagine what you do to me.”

“I know what you do to me,” he said softly, watching him. “Is it the same?”

The sound he made was half groan, half laugh. “God, I hope so.”

“I’ve never done this before.” Tim said shyly cheeks stained with colour. Jason paused, grinning down at him. “Tonight I’m going to be a gentleman. Now hush sweetheart or you'll have me behaving like an inexperienced boy.”

And he kissed him, his tongue parting his lips to plunge inside, his chest settling over his. Tim’s arms wrapped around Jason’s neck pulling on his hair. Jason bent to kiss the inside of his thigh as he moved up as well, Tim’s hip, dipped his tongue into his belly button.

Tim felt Jason’s calloused hands gently touching his length then gripped firmly and slid down, and he let out a moan that came from deep within his throat. Tim had to fight the urge to buck his hips. Jason began pumping his own length and rhythm with Tim’s. He bent to take one of the sensitive nipples into his mouth, gently sucking, or slowly circling his tongue around it. Tim’s fingers threaded through Jason’s hair, pulling gently. The tension grew again, pulsed, and then finally exploded into blissful oblivion. Reality fell away for a moment, and all he could feel was pure sensation as he came hard.

Moments later Jason collapsed on Tim, his own climax draining him. Looking up he found the Tim was out cold. Whether he had fallen into exhausted slumber or had fainted, he didn't know. He smiled, though, smoothing back the hair from his cheeks, and pulled the sheets up over both of them and pulled Tim close.

 

 

Tim woke a little later. The room now dark with only a few candles lighting the room.  When he started to stir Jason began kissing the top of his head. “Are you alright Luv? Hurt or soar anywhere.”

Tim’s only answer was to hmmm in satisfaction. Jason gently flipped him over so that he was now underneath him. “I was a gentleman earlier. I only took a little.” Jason said in voice firm. “I’m going to take it all.”

Tim understood last night he had been gentle with him treating him with care. Now he intended to take him in fully. Not a Gentleman but the Captain from yesterday with unsatisfied blood-lust of excitement. And he knew exactly what he was about.  

He pressed his hand to Tim’s mouth, and after a moment he pushed his fingers inside. “Suck,” he said still in a gentle voice. Tim did and groaned softly around the fingers.

When Jason was satisfied he removed his fingers and ordered; “On your hands and knees.”

Tim turned giving his back to Jason doing as he was told. A wave of nervousness washed over Tim.

“Don’t be nervous.” Jason soothed just before plunging his fingers into Tim’s body. Tim gasp sharply at the new feeling, his body arching. Jason’s hand pumped in and out of the tight body while his other moved up Tim’s body and down to his length.

Removing his hand Jason aligned himself to the other's entrance before pushing deep into Tim. He gave Tim a second to adjust before he started his hard thrust.

“Jason!” Tim shrieked not used to this sensation.

“Jason! Wait!” Tim cried, throwing his head back against Jason's shoulder. But Jason just continued his unrelenting thrusts.  “Please, please I can’t--”

In a second Tim was pulled so that he was pressed tight against Jason, and a strong hand held firmly over Tim’s mouth.

“Be Quiet.” Came Jason’s harsh voice.

“Mmphh”

Then soft kisses peppered Tim’s neck. “Don’t let the rest of the crew hear your delicious voice.” 

Jason pulled almost all the way out, only to thrust back in. He kept his hands curled around Tim’s waist, keeping that perfect angle. Every thrust brought Jason crashing down onto Tim’s bundle of nerves. Each movement made white sparks shoot across Tim’s vision making tears rolled down his face.

Jason dropped one hand to stroke Tim’s neglected length. His hand matched his hips and with expert grace turned Tim into a writhing mess. With every second Tim scream louder into Jason’s hand. He jerked his hips forward and that last thrust was Tim’s undoing. He came with a cry that would sit with Jason for days.

Jason sighed, spilling into Tim a moment later. Once the last waves of pleasure had rolled over him, he pulled out and sat back. He released Tim’s mouth and pulled him back so he was now sitting on his lap with Jason holding him up. They stayed still for a moment, coming down. Placing a kiss on his shoulder Jason tenderly asked: “Are you ok?”

He can only manage to nod needing a moment to calm down. Jason drew him close and kissed his forehead. He pressed close and gently laid him back down on the bed. “Sleep, Sweetheart. I’ll keep you safe while you sleep.” With that Tim passed into blissful unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's only been a couple day's since the last chapter, but this one is a bit shorter than the rest and I wanted to post it.

Tim groaned and turned over to bury his head in the pillow, unwilling to face the day and the consequences of his own actions.

Amidst the mounting consequences running through his mind, Tim felt Jason's hand roving over his backside to the accompaniment of his chuckle. “Good morning, Luv. Sleep alright—”

“Go away!” he mumbled into the pillow.  

“Well, if you really want to stay in bed I can certainly arrange that.”

Tim didn’t have a chance to answer because who should come to the room at that moment but Roy bloody Harper. He took in the sight of them and grinned the most unashamed grin Tim had ever seen. “I see you two had a good night.”

Tim buried his head even further into the pillow cheeks hot with embarrassment, trying to pretend he wasn’t here. Jason, on the other hand, was completely undisturbed by the fact that Roy was in the room. He got up from the bed and began strutting around completely nude. The man really did have no shame.

“Morning Roy,” He said pulling on his pants. “I’d say last night was most satisfying.”

Tim groaned loudly into his pillow and did not care if either of them heard. “Now don’t be like that.” He heard Jason say before kissing the top of his head. “Breakfast? You are hungry, aren't you, sweetheart? I always find I'm ravenous after a night of—"

The pillow hit him squarely in the face, and Jason had to choke back his laughter. God, Tim was lovely when his eyes flashed like that. That small burst of energy he had completely drained Tim because the next thing he did was collapse back onto the bed with the soft groan. “It hurts when I move.” He mumbled into the pillow.

Jason with a chuckle once again bent down and kissed his cheek. In a soft voice he said, “Don’t worry I’ll fill up the bathtub for you.”

With one final kiss and a promise to be right back Jason and Roy left. As they closed the door a small smile formed on Tim’s face.

After that fateful night, Tim and Jason were rarely apart. Tim had to wonder sometimes, though, if some of the crew didn't know or suspect when they'd smile or nod at him in passing, or give him a good-day greeting, these men who had previously barely noticed him.

He hoped that Roy hadn’t gone around and told everyone, but when he asked Jason about it he assured him Roy was no gossip monger. “You've been here a month now. The crews just got used to you now, that’s all.”

He figured Jason had to be right because Rose never asked him about it, and he was sure if she suspected anything she’d be on him day and night till she uncovered the truth. Once that happened he’d never hear the end of it.

So the next month Tim spent in blissful heaven as Captain Jason Todd’s Lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Also please don't hate me for what happens next.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive in Jamaica.

“Your carriages here Jay,” Roy announced from the open doorway.

"There's no hurry. With that traffic out there, I'd rather wait until the wagons loading that other vessel in the next berth clear off the quay. Come on, join me for a drink."

Roy crossed the room to stand next to the desk, looking out windows that showed a clear view of the ship and the activity going on as it prepared to set sail. "She looks familiar, don't she?"

"Perhaps one of the Hood's prizes?"

Roy grinned. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Then it's just as well she's about to leave."

"Why?" Roy asked. "The Sheila Haywood never sailed under her own name. And since when wouldn't you welcome a little diversion; such as being accused of piracy when there's no proof to back it up?”

“I have my reasons.” He certainly wasn’t going to risk his’ baby bird for a little action. “And if it’s, all the same, I prefer to avoid confrontation at the moment.”

Roy turned as he accepted his drink. “You are looking rather smug this morning. Any reason in particular?”

“You're looking at a man about to commit himself, Roy. I've decided to keep Tim around for a while. And don't look so bloody surprised.”

“Well, I am surprised. Yes, I admit you had a good tumble with him and I’m fond of the Kid, but aren't you the man who swore off keeping mistresses? The last one… What was her name? Liz? Beth?

“Isabel. And what’s your point?”

“You decided to keep her around too. And look how that turned out? Such close confinement with her had driven you crazy. I assumed that after all these weeks of being cooped up with the dear boy, you couldn't wait to get away from him now that we've docked."

“So Tim’s much better company.”

“You're deliberately missing the point.”

“Give over Roy. I've grown fond of the Lad. I've given it a good deal of thought this last week, and I'm simply not ready to see the last of him yet.”

“And what does he think about it?”

“He'll be delighted, of course. The sweetheart is quite fond of me as well.”

“Glad to hear it,” Roy replied dryly. “So what's he doing over on yonder ship?”

Jason turned around so fast, he nearly tipped his chair over. It took him a few seconds to scan the deck of the other ship before he saw what Roy had seen. Tim, he appeared to be talking to one of the ship's officers, possibly even her captain. Jason had the feeling Tim was acquainted with the man, especially when the man gripped his arms and began to shake him, then, in the next moment, pulled him close to embrace him. Jason shot to his feet, seeing that. His chair did tip over this time. He was heading for the door, swearing under his breath, when Roy remarked, “If you intend to fetch him back—”

“I intend to break that man's face, then I'll collect Tim.”

Jason hadn't stopped to reply, was already out the door, so Roy had to shout after him, “You'll find it a bit difficult doing either! The ship's already cast off!”

“The devil it has!” was heard from out in the hall, and then as Jason appeared back in the doorway to stare out the windows at the slowly departing vessel, "Bloody hell!"

“Look on the bright side, Hood,” Roy said without the least bit of sympathy. “'You would only have had a few weeks more with him, until we returned to Gotham. Even if you had considered taking him back with you, from what you've told me of his aversion to the Gotham, he'd never have agreed—"

"Blister it, Roy, he has deserted me, and without a by-your-leave. Don't talk to me about problems I might have faced, when this one's knocked me on my arse."

He stared at the now-empty berth next to the Sheila Haywood and still couldn't believe Tim was gone. Just that morning he'd awakened him with his sweet little hands holding his face, and what Jason thought of as Tim’s take-me smile, the one he bestowed on him only when they were abed, the one that never failed to stir primitive urges he'd never even known he possessed. Gone?

“No, by God,” he said aloud, then pinned Roy with a resolute look that made the redhead groan.

“How many of the crew have gone ashore?”

“You can’t be serious, Jason, you can't mean to—"

“I bloody well do mean to,” Jason cut in, the anger that was starting to rise reflected clearly in his tone. “Get them back while I find out what I can about that ship. I mean to be on her tail within the hour.”

 

***

Bart had given a start as he turned around to face Tim. He'd merely surprised Bart at first when he turned around and found Tim standing there grinning at him. And then Bart been alarmed, assuming only some grave catastrophe could have brought him to Jamaica looking for him. When he'd assured him no one had died, his relief turned to irritation. He'd shaken Tim then for scaring him, but just as quickly hugged him because he really was relieved not to be hearing bad news, and, of course, the fact that Tim was well loved had a little to do with it.

“Once we’re cast off meet me down in my cabin” Bart had told him smiling. Tim smiled back but didn’t go straight to Bart’s cabin.

Tim hadn't realized in his excitement in seeing Bart’s ship and rushing over to it that it had in fact cast off while Bart was talking. He stood at the rail now, the sparkling Caribbean waters separating him from the Sheila Haywood more and more, Tim frantically searching the deck of the other ship for one last sight of Jason. When He did finally see him appear on deck, his dark hair whipping about in the breeze, he could barely breathe for the lump that rose in his throat. He prayed he would look his way. He was too far away all ready to shout and hope to have him hear him, but he could at least wave. But he didn't look out to sea. He watched him leave his ship, move off briskly down the wharf, and then disappear into the crowd.

Oh, God, he didn't even know he was gone. He probably assumed he was somewhere on the Sheila Haywood, assumed he'd be there when he returned. After all, his belongings were still there. He hadn't known there would be no time to collect them, not that he cared about them at the moment. What was tearing him up inside was that he'd had no opportunity to say goodbye to Jason, to tell him . . . what? That he'd fallen in love with him.

So stupid to let that happen, but so much worse if he'd actually told him. he'd asked him one-night while his arms were around him and his heart beat steadily under his ear, what he thought of the idea of marriage.

“Good God, no!” he'd exclaimed in horror. “You won't see me ever making that fool's mistake.”

“And why not?” he'd wanted to know.

“It’s a cage. You lose all Freedom once you put that ring on.”

Tim sighed and made his way below deck.

So an hour later he and Bart were sitting together discussing everything that had happened. Well… Almost everything.


	12. Chapter 12

Tim was excited to be home, especially at this time of year, his favorite, when the weather wasn't too cold yet, and the sunset colors of autumn still lingered everywhere. At least he was excited until he saw just how many Drake industry ships were in port, one in particular that he wished were anywhere else but here. Paul was home.

The ride to the red brick mansion that he called home on the outskirts of town was…. Well trying to say the least. Bart was sitting next to him in the carriage chuckling. Bart found the whole situation vastly amusing.

“Do you think he’ll whip you then kill you? Or maybe he’ll just lock you in your room for the next 30 years. Man, your going to be black and blue by the time he’s done with you.” Bart laughed at his expense.

When Tim didn’t respond Bart changed his tune. “Smile Tim. It’s going to be alright.”

“That’s easy for you to say!” Tim exclaimed “he’s going to kill me!”

“You know he’s not really going to kill you right?”

Tim just groaned. “Bart-”

“Shh!” he hissed. “We've arrived. No need to give him warning.”

“Someone will have told them by now that the Impulse has docked.”

“Yes, but not that you were on it. The element of surprise, Tim, just might let you have your say.”

Tim couldn’t have said whether or not Bart’s plan would’ve worked. When they arrived Kon was also in the study with Jean-Paul. Kon saw him first and bounded out of his chair. By the time he got through hugging, shaking, and throwing questions at him so fast he had no chance to answer any of them, Paul had recovered from any surprise.

“Timothy Jackson Drake” Paul bellowed. “I'm taking off my belt.” Of course he was doing no such thing just marching towards him with a very heated look on his face.

Tim however was taking no chances. He dragged Bart back with him so he stood shoulder-to-shoulder with Kon, and wisely placed himself behind them. Tim peered over both their shoulders and shouted, “I can explain!” then added, “I really can!”

That didn’t stop him, he just made his way around the pair. Quickly, Tim ran behind Paul’s desk.  

"Black and blue, Timothy, I promise you."

“Blast you Paul. At least give me a chance to defend myself. You’re being completely unreasonable. So you can just stop right there or I'll—" he picked up the nearest thing within reach on the desk. "I'll clobber you."

He stopped then, which surprised Tim. But what really confused him was the alarmed look both Jean-Paul and Kon were giving him.

"Put the vase down, Timothy," Paul said very softly. "It's too valuable for that. Put it down, you don't know what you've got there."

Bart looked at the alarmed faces of his friends, then back it Tim still holding up the vase under discussion as if it were a club. He suddenly burst out laughing. “I think he’ll hear you out now Tim.”

“Tim” Kon began “that vase is entirely valuable. It’s not worth Paul’s Face.”

He almost put it down right away after looking at it. But the collective sighs he heard made him change his mind at the last moment.

"Valuable, did you say?"

Kon groaned. Bart just chuckled, while Paul looked extremely angry again.

“That's blackmail, Timothy,” Paul muttered between clinched teeth.

“I prefer to think of it as self-preservation. Besides, I haven't finished admiring this—"

“You've made your point, Boy.  Now perhaps we should all sit down, so you can rest the vase in your lap.”

Tim nodded. And sat down in the seat behind Jean – Paul’s desk. Paul hadn’t been expecting that and flushed a little bit but still took the seat on the other side of the desk.

“Well I see you two will be fine.” Kon said. “Come on Bart, I have a wife at home who I’m dyeing to see.” With that Kon and Bart saw themselves out. Leaving just him and Paul alone.

“Maybe I was a bit impulsive—”

“A bit!” Paul snorted. Then his face took on a more sombre look. “You have no idea how worried I was when I got home to find you missing. I had no idea what happened to you or where you went. Anything could have happened to you.

“… I’m sorry Paul.” Tim said after a minute feeling a bit guilty now. “I got a missive about my parent’s death and I couldn’t turn it down. I see now it was just a ploy in the hopes of making a deal. I’m sorry for the worry I caused you.” Tim peered through his lashes looking up at his brother.

Paul answered with a sigh.

Hesitantly Tim asked “Are… Are we okay?”

“Dear Lord give me patience to deal with this child.” Paul sighed again. Tim smiled knowing that he had been won over.

“Alright come here.” Paul said standing up. Tim did just that and was greeted with a warm embrace.

“You’re giving me grey hair.” Paul whispered in Tim’s ear. Tim just smiled.

***

Jason stood impatiently at the rail, waiting for the small skiff that had finally been sighted on its way back to the ship. Three days he'd waited in this little bay on the coast. If he'd known it was going to take this long for Artemis and Bizarro to return with the information he wanted, he would have gone ashore himself.

Jason was totally unfamiliar with these waters, but he'd decided not to follow the vessel he'd been trailing into port, since he didn't want to give Tim any prior warning that he was here. He'd merely assured himself that his ship had actually docked at the coastal town, rather than sailing up the river it had entered. He'd then anchored the Sheila Haywood just around the point of land that jutted out at the mouth of the river and sent Artemis and Bizarro into the town to find out what they could. But it shouldn't have taken three days. He'd only wanted to know where he could find the brat, not details of the whole town.

But they were back now, and the moment they climbed aboard, he demanded, "Well?" only to change his mind and snap, "In my cabin." Neither of them was overly concerned with his abruptness. They had an earful to report, and besides, the captain's manner was no different than it had been since leaving Jamaica.

They followed him below, as did Roy. But Jason didn't even wait to settle behind his desk before he again asked for an accounting.

Artemis spoke up first. “Well you’re not gonna like it. That ship we’ve been following is a Drake industries vessel.”

Jason frowned thoughtfully as he slowly eased into his chair. "Now why does that name sound familiar?"

Roy didn’t have a problem remembering. “Because it was one of the hoods prizes, you had an encounter with one of their ships. We captured it and rated their cargo.”

"And this is there homeport," Artemis added. "There is more than a dozen ships in that harbour.”

Jason accepted the significance of that with a grin. "It appears my decision to avoid that harbor was a lucky one at that.”

“And I guess that settles the business of you going ashore now doesn’t it.” Roy stated.

“Does it?”

Roy stiffened. "Damn it Jason, Tim isn't worth getting hanged for!"

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Jason replied. “It was several years back. No one will remember me.”

“It’s half a wonder your still alive.” Roy grumbled “In any case there's no reason for you to go ashore will just bring the dear boy to you.”

“And if he doesn't want to come?”

“I'll see that he does.”

“Are we considering abduction, Roy? Forgive me if I'm wrong, but isn't that a crime?"

Red-faced with frustration, Roy demanded, “So what you’re just going to march right up to the house and knock on the door?”

Jason grinned. “Something like that.”

“Just what are your plans?”

That particular question brought back Jason's irritation, and then some. “I haven't any yet, but that's beside the bloody point,” and then, “Artemis, where the hell is he anyway? You two laggards did discover his whereabouts, didn't you?”

“Oh yes my Captain.” She said very sarcastically “We spent three days in this town and have no idea where he is?”

“Your sarcasm isn’t missed, and we all feel your frustration.” Jason replied. “So just tell me the answer.”

“He lives in a large house on the outside of town.”

“Outside? Then I can find him without actually going through the town?”

“Easily, but—”

Jason didn't let her finish. "There, you see, Roy? No problem."

“Hood!?”

"I won't have to go anywhere near the harbor."

“Red her” Bizarro spoke up. “Tell him other thing.”

“What other thing?” Jason questioned.

“Oh just that our little Timmy Jackson is actually the one and only Timothy Drake. Aaron sole owner of Drake industries.

Jason let that sink in for a moment.

“Bloody hell,” Roy mumbled, then Jason started laughing.

"That’s irony for you. He said something about owning a ship not that I believed him. Thought he was just being lippy again."

“Appears he was being modest instead,” Roy said. “That definitely confirms the matter of you going ashore.”

“Does it? I'll just have to choose a time when he's likely to be alone.”

“Well, Captain.” Artemis drawled “that won’t be today. There having a big party down at the house. Seems a lot of the captains are in port and they’re celebrating their returns.”

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon and Tim talk, and they have a party.

Tim sat beside the window looking out at the water. Paul was still on edge, but slowly he was coming around, he just needed some time to calm down and fully realize Tim was safe. That, however, was not what had kept Tim up in his room the last couple of days.

Tim jumped seeing movement out of the corner of his eye. 

“Kon!” Tim remarked from his spot by the window “Do you think you could knock before coming into my room? And how long have you been there?”

He shrugged, but even after Tim addressed him he continued to just stand there and staring at him.

“Kon?” Tim Questioned.

“There something different about you, Tim?”

He shrugged. “I guess I've just figured out that I can make my own decisions about my life, and accept the consequences for them.”

“Like going to Gotham?”

“That has a lot to do with it, yes.”

“Ah, well that’s good to hear. But that doesn’t explain why you're hiding up here in your room.”

“I just needed some time to myself.”

“Bart seems to think your heart is broken, but he can’t figure out why.”

“Kon, I really don’t-”

“Tim,” Kon said gently. “What’s upsetting you? Is your heart broken?”

He sounded so sympathetic. Tim quickly gave him his back until he could get his emotions under control. Kon, of course, had the patience to wait.

Finally, he said in a forlorn little voice. “Yes.”

Kon nodded. “Okay,” he said before taking the seat beside Tim. “Who is he?"

“Just someone I met in Gotham.”

“What's his name?”

“His name doesn't matter. You won't be meeting him, and I'll never see him again.”

“Did he know how you felt about him?”

“No ... maybe. Oh, I don't know.”

“How did he feel about you?”

"He liked me well enough."

“But?”

“He thinks marriage is a fool's mistake. And those were his exact words, no doubt said to keep me from hoping. He’s not really the type to stay with one person very long. Even if I stayed it wouldn’t have been a long relationship.”

"I'm sorry, Tim, I truly am. But you know, there will be other men, maybe not here, but you’re a prime ketch. You’ll find someone. But you’re not going to meet them up here in your room.”

He had to smile at that. His family, all of them, meant well. That’s what Paul, Kon, Bart, and Cassie were to him, family.

“Thank you, Kon. I’m not as confident as you, but your right. … could you do me a favour. Don't tell the others about . . . well, what I've told you? Can’t imagine what Paul would say about all of this.”

Kon laughed “No, I can't see any good reason to mention that to your dear older brother. He’d likely want to start up a war.”

***

 

“Blast it, Timothy! Don't you know better than to do that?” Tim blinked at Paul's tone. He realized by the way he was clutching the vase he was holding that he'd nearly dropped it when Tim had startled him.

“Sorry about that” Tim flushed “What were you doing with that?” he asked, indicating the vase to change the subject.

“Just having a closer look at what's cost us our China trade.”

Tim had heard the story the night of his homecoming. The vase wasn't just an antique, but a priceless piece of art from the Tang dynasty, some nine hundred years old, and Paul had won it in a game of chance. If that wasn't incredible enough, he'd wagered his ship against it! If he hadn't also heard that Paul was quite drunk at the time, he wouldn't have believed it, since the Azrael was the most important thing in his life, after Tim maybe.

What Paul hadn’t realized at the time was that the Chinese warlord who had wagered his vase against Paul’s ship had no intention of honouring the bet if he lost, which he did. A group of his followers had attacked him on the way back to his ship, and if his crew hadn't come to the rescue, he wouldn’t have survived that night. As it was, he just barely escaped Canton without having his ship fired upon. And having to leave so suddenly was the reason he was home much sooner than expected.

“You’re taking it awfully well.” Tim remarked, “I would’ve thought you’d be a little more upset that it will be a long while before a Drake industries ship venture into Chinese waters again."

“Oh, I don't know. As lucrative as the Canton trade was, I was getting tired of the long voyages. I’m thinking of establishing new markets. Maybe you could come with me? Get a feel for all the assets you own?” Paul said carefully locking the vase back in his desk. “but in any case, we can discuss that later, we’d better start getting ready, People are going to start showing up soon.”

 

For an impromptu party, there was a fine turnout. The main gathering was in the drawing room, but with so many people showing up, and still more trickling in as the evening progressed, every room on the first floor had a small crowd of people in it. Bart was beside him making conversation with someone to his left.

“Jean-Paul informs me that Drake industries are looking to establish new connections in other ports? Is that true dear?”

"So it seems," Tim replied to the stout lady who'd just joined his small group.

“But you've just returned from Gotham,” the older lady pointed out as if Tim could forget. “By the way, dear, how did you find it?”

“Dreadful,” he said in all sincerity. “Crowded. Rife with thieves and beggars.”

“You see, Amos?” the woman told her husband. “It's just as we imagined. A den of iniquity.”

“It's fortunate that you weren't there very long,” she continued.

“Yes,” Tim agreed. “I was able to conclude my business quite swiftly.”

It was obvious the lady was dying to ask what that business was, but she wasn't quite audacious enough to do it. And Tim wasn't about to volunteer the information that he'd been betrayed, jilted, forsaken. The thought of Jason filled his mind at that moment.

So he blamed his name being in his thoughts for the tingling shiver of premonition that crawled down his spine a moment later when he saw the lady staring in clear amazement at the doorway behind him. Of course, it was absurd, wishful thinking. He had only to glance around and his pulse would slow down again. But he couldn't do it. The hope was there, regardless how unfounded, and he wanted to savour it, cling to it before it was dashed to nothing.

“Who is he, I wonder?” the lady said and crashed into Tim's thoughts. “One of your brother's men, Timothy?”

Probably. Surely. They were always picking up new crewmen in other ports, and new faces always engendered curiosity here. He still wouldn't look.

“He doesn't have the look of a sailor,” she had concluded and said so.

“No, he doesn't.” This surprisingly from Bart, whom Tim had forgotten was even beside him.

“But he does look familiar. I've met him before, or seen him somewhere ... I just can't place where.”

So much for raised hopes, Tim thought in disgust. His pulse slowed. He started breathing again. And he turned around to see who the devil they were so curious about. . . and had the floor drop out from under him.

There standing in the doorway is none other than Jason Todd himself. He stood not ten feet away, but the blue eyes that pinned him to the spot and took his breath away were the coldest, most menacing eyes he'd ever seen in his life. Tim couldn’t believe it his Jason, and—the realization was fast dawning and rising up to choke him—his downfall.

 


	14. Chapter 14

The minute Tim Locked eyes with Jason he knew he was in trouble. “What is it, Tim? Bart asked beside him an alarm. “You don’t look well.”

Tim couldn’t answer. He was still in awe of the situation. How the blaze was Jason here?

In their last week’s together Jason had looked more and more like a pirate. All rugged, wearing his red coat, and gold earring glinting in the sunlight. But he looked nothing like a pirate now. He could have been walking into a ball given for royalty, he was so finely turned out. Tim couldn’t tell if he still sported the golden earring. His black locks were concealing that.

He noticed this in his first glance of Jason before their eyes met. He couldn’t look away from that riveting gaze, a gaze that was sending off warning signals that should have had Tim running for his life. He was angry, so angry, he couldn't begin to guess what he might do. At that moment, all Jason was doing was letting him know.

“I still can’t place where I know him from. Do you recognize him too, Tim?”

Too? Tim didn’t really understand why Bart thought he knew him. Had to be a coincidence. However, Tim didn’t have time to answer because Jason began making his way towards them in a deceptively lazy stride.

“Well, Mr. Timothy **Drake** don’t you look ravishing this evening.” His dry voice reached Tim and everyone else around them. “Although I must say I much prefer you in your cabin boy garb. Much more revealing don’t you think? It shows off certain delectable--”

“Who are you Sir?” Bart demanded, stepping in front of Tim and cutting off Jason’s path.

“You’re not actually trying to interfere are you?”

“I asked who you are?” Bart repeated, “aside from being a foreigner.”

The entertainment that had been there a second ago was gone after hearing that comment. “Aside from being a foreigner, I’m Jason Todd, Captain of the Sheila Haywood. Now kindly move aside.”

“Not so fast.” Jean-Paul moved next to Bart and block Jason’s path even more. “A name doesn't tell us who you are or what you're doing here.” Tim was at least thankful that Paul sounded calm, at least for the moment.

Nevertheless, in spite of Paul’s presence, Jason just ignored him. “Really Tim? Are we going to do this the hard way?”

He directed his comment over Paul’s shoulder. This was due to the fact that he could no longer see him, what with both Paul’s towering figure and Bart’s stocky one. Quickly he made his way around the protective wall his brother and friend had made.

“This is my brother Paul, Jason. Please don’t—”

“Brother?” He sneered looking back it Tim. “By the way he was so protective of you I thought it was something completely different.”

No one missed what he was insinuating. Tim went beat red out of embarrassment. Paul also went red but out of fury not embarrassment.

“Sheila Haywood?” By this point Kon had made his way over to join them standing beside Tim. “Isn’t that the ship that brought Tim to Jamaica. Instead of beating him to a pulp, why don't we find out what he's doing here.”

Instead of answering Jason continued to stare down at Tim. Tim was a little afraid to ask Jason why he was here and so obviously furious. He turned to face Paul. “I'd like a private word with the captain.”

"No," was all he said. Then in a more pressed tone, Paul asked Jason “Why exactly are you here, Captain Todd?”

“When Tim left, in his haste, he thoughtlessly left his belongings in our cabin.”

The OUR echoed in Tim’s ears. There was no way Paul didn’t miss the implication.

"I can explain—” Tim hastily tried to tell them, but was interrupted by Paul.

“I would much rather hear it from captain Todd.”

“I don’t think you should.” Bart piped up. “He’s done nothing but insult Tim since he got here.” 

“By remarking I prefer the darling boy in more revealing clothes? I’d hardly call that an insult.”

“Perhaps we could continue this conversation in a more private location? Instead of putting on a show for our guests.” Paul said through Gridded teeth. “Why don’t we head to my study?”

Once there, Kon had barely closed the door when Bart began speaking. “He's been making ridiculous claims that Tim’s belongings were being kept in his cabin, implying-

“Well, of course they were,” Jason interrupted quite mildly. “Where else would his belongings be? He was, after all, my cabin boy.”

He could have said lover, Tim reminded himself. It wasn’t much better, but it was something.

“Timothy?” Paul questioned.

"It's a long story, Paul. Can't it wait until later—"

"Now!”

Tim sighed. “Circumstances forced me to work my way home, I worked for Captain Todd here as his Cabin Boy.”

"And where did this boy sleep?"

Tim really didn’t want to answer.

“TIMOTHY!”

"So the captain kindly offered to share his cabin with me. And—”

Tim never got to finish. Paul jumped to his feet and demanded without preamble “You compromised him, didn't you!?”

With an air of supreme nonchalance, Jason replied, “Quite so.”

“My God!” Jean-Paul said. “You're actually admitting that you . . . that . . .” Paul’s emotions carried him along and he swung his fist. Luckily Jason dodged but came up with a little jab that made Paul Stumble back.

“You're welcome to have a go at me, Drake,” he said with a mocking slant to his mouth. “But I should warn you that I'm good at this sort of thing.”

“So am I.” Paul spat back. “And it's Valley. Not Drake.”

Taunting? Did Jason have a death wish? He knew Jason was good, but so was Paul. Tim Tried to intervene, but Kon and Bart held him back.

After a few rounds of the two of them swinging at each other Paul remarked: “Maybe I should call for pistols instead."

"By all means. But again I’m good at those too.”

“Oh, hell, I don't believe it!” Bart suddenly exclaimed, “I've just remembered where I've seen him before. He's that damned pirate, the Red Hood, who had me limping into port. He walked off with my entire cargo.”

“Are you certain?” Paul demanded.

“Oh, for heaven's sake, Paul,” Tim scoffed at this point. “You can't take them seriously. A pirate? He's a damned Gotham Lord, a viscount something-or-other—To accuse him of being a blasted pirate is so ludicrous, it—”

“That's gentleman pirate, luv, if you don't mind,” Jason interrupted.

The man was positively insane. There was no other excuse for what he'd just admitted. And that admission was all his friends and brother had needed to converge on him in force. All three of them begin attacking Jason at once pounding into Him. Hastily Tim tried to pull Paul off, but received an elbow to the face for his troubles. An elbow that sent his head crashing into the coffee table where he promptly past out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the idea of Tim being compromised doesn't really work because he's not a girl, but I couldn't resist having it play out like this. It also sets up what's going to happen next. >:3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!

Jason groaned. He felt bloody awful laying on the floor beaten to a bloody pulp. Roy had warned him this would happen and if he found out what had transpired he’d gloat all the way back to Gotham. Might even tell Dick upon returning to Gotham and then he would never hear the end of it. And what the devil had he thought to accomplish in coming to their bloody party anyway, aside from embarrassing the darling Boy?

When he opened his eyes there was a redheaded kid smiling down at him. “How are you feeling, Todd?” he was asked by a surprisingly amused voice. “Fit enough for a wedding?”

“My own brothers have done a better job on me than you.”

Still smiling the Kid known as Bart answered “Then maybe we should give it another go-round.”

Upon sitting up Jason spotted the other two leaning over the couch looking a bit worried. He really couldn't have cared less just then. And then it hit him, “What the bloody hell did you mean, wedding?”

"Yours, Gotham, and Tim's. You compromised him, you'll marry him, or we'll very cheerfully kill you.”

Jason glowered at him. “By the by, where is Tim?” he wanted to know. “Where have you put him?”

"We haven't put him anywhere," Kon answered, “He's right here.”

Jason swung around, winced at what the sharp movement did to him. There on the sofa, stretched out and looking as pale as death, and quite unconscious, was Tim.

“He tried to separate us and I’m afraid he had a bit of a nasty crash. Bumped his head pretty good—Hey!” Jason had pushed past Bart and was crossing the room faster than humanly possible.

Kon, the only one to actually see the murderous expression that crossed Jason's face as he started toward the sofa, tried to stop him, but wished he hadn't as he landed with slamming force against the wall.

Bart quickly added, “He’s okay just past out.”

Paul gave a huff of disgruntlement. “I should have beat him what I had the chance.” This comment got him exasperated looks from Kon and Bart. They all knew Paul would do no such thing. However, the comment from the only nonfamily member in the room was altogether unexpected.  
“Touch him and you're dead.”

Jason didn't even turn around to snarl that warning. He was on his knees beside the sofa, trying to bring Tim around. He didn't like Tim’s colour. His breathing was too shallow, too. Of course, he had never dealt with anyone unconscious like this before.

Bart had brought a glass half full of water up beside him. Jason eyed it skeptically. “What, pray tell, am I supposed to do with that?” For an answer, Bart smiled and splashed the contents on Tim's face. “Well, I'm bloody well glad you did it rather than me,” Jason told Bart as Tim sat up sputtering, shrieking, and looking around for the culprit.

“You alright Tim?” Kon asked soothingly.

Coughing Tim answered. “You know there had to be an easier way to bring me around.”

“But this way was more fun.” This from Bart who was still grinning.

Then he turned to face Jason. “Your face!” Tim exclaimed. “Oh God, Jason.”

Jason was somewhat amused. “Me? You’re the one that looks like a panda bear.”

Tim gingerly reached up and winced upon touching his eye. “Does it look bad?”

“You look fine Tim,” Kon said. “Barely noticeable.”

“Now then Timothy if you want me to step back so you can have a word alone with this scoundrel, just ask?” Paul questioned.

“I don’t. I have absolutely nothing to say to him”— his eyes came back to Jason to clarify— “to you. Nothing . . . except that your behaviour tonight has gone beyond your usual unpleasantness to the despicable.

Jason wanted to laugh. Tim was furious now. The corner of Jason’s mouth twitched in an attempt to hide his smile.

“I appreciate you sparing me, and saying absolutely nothing.”

“What are you doing here Jason?”

With that one question, his humour was shattered. In the blink of an eye, his hostility was back.

“You neglected to say goodbye, Luv. I thought I'd give you an opportunity to correct that oversight.”

He'd felt slighted? And for that petty, vengeful little reason, he'd destroyed Tim’s reputation and what he felt for him? To think he'd actually been eating himself up with grief because he thought he would never see Jason again. Now he wished he'd never see him again.

“Fine. Goodbye, Captain Todd.”

Tim Brushed passed him, ready to make the most splendid exit of his life, and came face-to-face with his brother.

“Not before you marry him, you're not going anywhere.”

“What?” He shrieked. “Paul you can't be serious!”

“Yes, I am. You chose him—"

“I did no such thing! And he won't marry me—” He paused to glance back at Jason, a long pause, full of sudden hesitancy. “Will you?”

“Certainly not,” he replied testily, only to look a bit hesitant himself before asking, “Do you want me to?”

“Certainly not.” Pride forced the words out.

“That’s unfortunate. But It’s already been decided You'll be married tonight.”

“I won't marry a man who doesn't want me.”

“There was never any question about wanting you, brat,” Jason said, a distinct irritation in his tone now. “You'd make a fine mistress.”

Tim just gasped. Paul was more vocal.

“You bastard! You'll marry him or—”

“Yes, I know,” Jason cut in. “You'll shoot me.”

“We'll do better than that, man,” Paul growled. “We'll fire on your ship! Someone has already been dispatched to discover her location, since it's obvious you didn't sail her into port or we would have heard about it. They will also arrange for the detainment of your crew. Then the lot of you can be turned over to the governor for hanging.”

“Hanging!?” Tim gasped.

“Do you really think you should hang your brother-in-law Paul? Just doesn’t seem like the right thing to do.” Bart said.

Jason laughed at that point, but it wasn't a pleasant sound by any means. “Blackmail now, to go along with coercion? Threats of violence and mayhem? And you call me the pirate?”

Jason’s humour threw sparks at Paul. “There's still your ship and your crew. And if you don't care about the one, what you decide right now will determine whether your crew should be brought up on charges alongside you.”

Outwardly Jason was the perfect image of calm but inside a storm was raging. You didn't threaten his family and hope to come away unscathed, and half of his crew was like family to him.

He started toward Paul slowly. “You go too far.”

Paul snorted with disdain. “If It’s a Gotham vessel lurking in our waters? Furthermore, a ship suspected of piracy? We are clearly within our rights.”

Jason surprised everyone in the room by growling, “Then bring on your damn wedding before I'm tempted again.”

It was done in quick order. The local reverent head been at the party and was found quickly. So now Timothy Drake was married to Jason Todd-Wayne. The moment the ceremony was done Paul commanded. “Lock him up. He's already had all the wedding nights he's going to get.”


	16. Chapter 16

“You don't really think that will work again, do you, Tim?”

Tim poked his head over Paul's desk where he'd been trying to break into the locked drawer. Kon was standing there, shaking his head at him. Bart stood next to him, looking amused. Of course Bart had been having a good laugh at the entire day’s events.

 “I don't know what you mean.” Tim said trying to play dumb.

“Yes you do.” Bart grinned at him.

“Even if you got your hands on it, that vase becomes insignificant next to what that Gotham man did to you.” Kon said. “Paul would sacrifice the vase rather than let the Red Hood go.”

With a sigh Tim wearily drop into the chair behind the desk. “I don’t want to see him hanged. Not because of me.”

Bart smiled. “It's really too bad. There's a lot to admire in the man, if he weren't so—so—”

“Antagonizing? Insulting? Goes out of his way to endlessly harass you?” Tim almost laughed. “I hate to be the one to tell you, but that happens to be the way he is all the time, even to his close friends.”

Kon's brows narrowed speculatively. “Do you love him, Tim?”

“What nonsense,” he scoffed.

“Thank God.” Came Bart’s quite loud sigh. “I'd truly thought you'd lost your senses.”

“Well, any sense I might have lost has all returned to me now. But that doesn’t mean I'm going to let Paul have his way.”

“Maybe so, but I don't see what you can do about it,” Kon replied. “What you've said isn't going to make the least bit of difference to Paul.”

“He's right,” Bart added. “You might as well go to bed and hope for the best.”

“I can't do that,” he said simply and slumped back in his chair.

While sitting there a thought occurred to Tim. “Will you two help me?"

“You want us to wrestle the key away from Paul?” Kon grinned. “I'm all for that.” 

Bart choked. “Don't even think about it!'

 “That’s not really what I was thinking” Tim clarified. “There's no reason for either of you to get in Paul's bad graces, no reason for him to know that any of us did anything, for that matter. No, what I was thinking is we free his ship and crew first, then it will be an easy matter for them to break Jason out and help him back to his ship. Then they'll be gone by morning, and Paul will have to assume that his men missed one or two of them, who were able to help the rest escape.”

Kon shrugged “I suppose it’s the very least we could do for him.”

“Especially after that pounding we gave him.” Bart helpfully added.

“Great. We should leave right away. The sooner we free his crew the sooner they can get out of here.” Tim said as he came around the desk. But as he walked passed Kon grabbed his arm to ask softly, “Will you go with him?”

There was no hesitation or emotion when he replied, “No, he doesn't want me.”

“I think he said differently.”

“Then let me rephrase that. No he wanted a mistress which I am certainly not that.”

“No you certainly aren’t. It’s just as well we’d never would have let you go, anyway. Paul might have married you to him, but it wasn't with the intention of letting you live with him.”

And he couldn't argue with that, nor did he want to live with Jason. He'd meant it earlier when he said he didn't love him. He didn't anymore, he really didn't, and if he kept saying it often enough, it was going to be absolutely true.

 

Since Paul hadn't given his men orders to bring either the ship or crew into port, his men had simply locked the Sheila Haywood's crew in their own hold and left a small contingent of men to guard them and the ship.

Tim was hoping there would be a skiff somewhere along the shore that Jason had used to land, and they could use to get out to the ship. But unfortunately after Ten minutes of searching there was no such luck. Seemed like their only alternative was to swim to the ship. The plan was to swim around to the anchor cable where they would use it to climb aboard. Tim was the last to arrive so he was still in the water as the other two disappeared over the side of the ship.

He was pretty relieved to pull himself over the side. After all it was October and the water was freezing. That is until he saw the dozen men standing there ready to greet him.

“Well, look who it is. Our own Timmy Jackson come for a visit.”

“Roy?” Tim shivered as water pooled at his feet.

“Expecting someone else?” he said as he stepped toward him to drop a heavy coat around his shoulders.

“But... what are you doing free?”

“So you know what's happened here?”

“Yes, of course I... but I don't understand. Did you escape on your own?”

“As soon as the hatch opened. These countrymen of yours aren't too smart, are they, Brat? It was no trouble a'tall changing places with them.”

“They were letting you out! Didn't you give them a chance to explain?”

“Friends of yours?”

“Yes! We were coming to rescue you!”

Roy chuckled at his disgruntled tone. “Well, no harm done. Bizarro, go fetch us the two lads, and be nice to them this time.” And then, “Now, Tim, perhaps you'd be so good as to tell us where Jaybird is?”

“Its a… long story,” Tim laughed nervously

“He's all right, isn't he?”

“Certainly... just a little bruised... and in need of your assistance in getting out of a locked cellar.”

“Locked in, eh?” Roy started laughing.

“Roy this is serious. They mean to see he stands trial for piracy,” he told him bluntly, which took care of his amusement quite quickly.

“Bloody hell, I warned him!”

“Well, maybe you should have sat on him instead, because it's every bit of it his own fault, him and his grand confessions.”

He prodded the first mate into hurrying then, but didn't get away with not explaining the rest of it on the way. Kon and Bart were left temporarily behind because of the rush they were in.

Tim got the honor of riding double with the first mate, but as he'd feared, so he could get every last detail out of him, which he did, interrupting only occasionally with “He didn't!” or “The devil he did!” and finally with an angry “You were doing fine up to that point, Tim, but you'll never get me to believe Jason Todd has got himself leg-shackled,” to which Tim replied, “You don't have to believe me. I'm only the other half who got shackled.”

By the time they got there Tim was second guessing the whole endeavour and he really wished he hadn't waited around for the door to be pried open.

Jason had no difficulty in seeing who his rescuer was, Roy stood right in the door way. But Tim had stood well back of the door. But he didn't think he'd have said anything different had he known he was there.

“Well I was wondering when you would show up. But I bloody well deserved to hang after what I let happen to day.”

“So it's true? You actually married the brat?”

“And how did you find that out?”

“Why, your little bird told me.” Roy started laughing before he got the last word out. “Should I ... offer . . . congrat—”

“You do, and I'll break your face,” Jason snarled, and then, “If you've seen him, where'd you leave the faithless little jade?”

Roy glanced around. "He was right here.”

“Tim!”

Tim stopped at the top of the stairs, cringing at what sounded like a cannon blast. Gritting his teeth, clenching his fists, he stomped back down the stairs to do some blasting of his own.

“You damned idiot! Are you just trying to wake the whole house, or my neighbors, too? Or did you like the cellar so—"

He'd unfortunately reached Jason by that point and was summarily silenced by a wide hand clamping over his mouth. That it was Jason's hand gave him pause for a moment, but he was nothing if not swift, and before he even thought to struggle, Jason’s hand was replaced by his cravat, which turned out to be quite an effective gag after it was wrapped around his head several times. Then his belt was taken off and wrapped around his wrists securing his arms behind his back.

Roy, watching the whole process, didn’t say a word. Jason’s behavior was most interesting. He could have asked for assistance, but didn't. But neither would he let go of the hold he had on Tim’s waist even long enough to tie the gag off, which made it necessary for him to use his teeth to pull one side of it tight, and that had to have hurt, as cut and swollen as Jason’s mouth was. Finished, he tucked the boy firmly under his arm, and only then did he notice Roy watching him.

“Well, it's obvious we can't leave him behind," Jason said irritably.

“Course we can't.” Roy said nodding.

“He'd clearly sound the alarm.”

“Course he would.”

“You don't have to agree with me, you know.”

“Of course I do. My teeth, don't you know. I'm rather fond of them.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Jay have a fight (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, I can't thank you enough for the wonderful comments you left on the last chapter. I appreciate it so much. 
> 
> This chapter is a little short so I will be posting another some time this week. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

The moment Jason stepped on deck he took one look at Kon and Bart and growled “As you can see he’s decided to sail with us.” As if his friends couldn't see the gag about his mouth, or the way Jason was holding him like a blasted piece of baggage, then he walked off towards his cabin and shouted over his shoulder “Toss them overboard. They can swim to shore.”  

Of course, no one had bothered to tell him that Kon and Bart were on the ship to help. That if it weren’t for them the crew would still be in the hold right now. But apparently they didn't have the nerve to interrupt their crazy captain to enlighten him to that fact. Roy, in particular, should have said something, but one glance at him showed he was being much too entertained by the whole thing to see it ended by anything so mundane as an explanation.

Once they reached his cabin Jason Tossed him on the bed and then without even looking back left locking the door behind him.

It took him a long time to wrestle out of his bonds, but the moment he did He jumped off the bed and ran straight for the door. He was almost there when the door opened from the outside. Tim was met with Roy Harpers surprised, but amused look. “So you did get out.”

“Move Roy! I need to get off this ship.” He said before trying (and failing) to walk past him. Roy just moved to stand in front of him.

“Sorry brat, but I can’t let you do that. Captain’s orders.” He said stepping into the room and closing the door. Tim made to go anyway, what did he care for Jason’s orders. But Roy once again stopped him only this time by grabbing his arm.

“Please don’t make me tie you to the bed. I really don’t want to, but I will if I have too. Just stay in here till were underway.” He sounded so sympathetic.

“Fine.” Tim spat pulling his arm back and making his way to sit back on the bed. Roy joined him taking a seat beside him. “So what do you want to do while we wait?” Roy said cheerfully. Tim wanted to hit him. “I know, let’s play a game.” Roy said getting up to sit on the floor and pulling a small leather pouch out of his pocket. “You ever play crowns?”

“Roy, I’m not really in the mood to play.”

Roy just waved him off. “Oh come on its easy.”

With a sigh, Tim hopped down from the bed to join him on the floor. Roy emptied the contents of the pouch onto the floor to reveal six-spotted dice. “Now the object of the game is to hit the king. Whoever hits the king first wins. To start with we’ll roll to see who goes first….”

 

Jason ended up not returning to the cabin that night. So, after an hour or two of playing dice with Roy, Tim was left to his own devices now that they were well and truly underway. He also had given Roy his word that he wasn’t about to do something foolish like jump overboard and try and swim back. Like he actually thought Tim would try something that foolhardy.

 

It was the next morning when Jason finally entered the cabin. That had given Tim a long time to think about how he wanted to handle the situation. He decided the best course of action was to ignore Jason completely.

Tim sat slumped in the chair he'd pulled up in front of the wall of windows, pensively watching the choppy surface of the cold Atlantic. He heard the door open behind him, then footsteps crossing the room, but he didn’t care to turn around and address them. Jason and Roy were the only ones who entered the cabin without knocking, and Roy would have said something upon entering.

“Sulking, are we?” he had remarked. “Good! If a man must be burdened with marriage, he has to count his small blessings.”

That had really hurt, especially since Tim didn't doubt that he sincerely meant it.

Tim had not slept in Jason’s bed instead returning to his hammock not wishing to give Jason any kind of satisfaction.

For the life of him he couldn't figure out why he was there, when it would have been much more in line with his behaviour that night, if Jason had dumped him into the bay with his friends. He could ask him why but that would mean giving up his silent sulk, as Jason termed it. He knew he was being childish, and didn’t care. After all was that not any worse than Jason being a boorish madman with piratical tendencies toward kidnapping and plank walking, or pushing, as the case were?  

“It's becoming quite tedious, you know,” he went on to remark.

He said nothing.

“Your sulking.”

Nothing.

“Course, what can one expect of a brat raised among barbarians.”

That did it. “If you mean my Family!”

"I mean every single person who lives in your bloody town."

“That’s rich coming from you Gotham.” He yelled across the room coming out of his chair in a burst of long-suppressed fury that took him across the room, right up to the side of Jason’s desk. “When you couldn't even say thank-you for getting your life saved?”

Jason stood up before he got there, but it was not intimidation that had Tim backing up as he approached, merely an unconscious desire not to get walked over. “And just who was I to thank? Those benighted Philistines you call kin? The very ones who dumped me in a cellar so I could be hanged?”

“You put yourself in that cellar the very second you opened your mouth.” Tim shot back. “But despite what you deserved or didn't, that was Paul's doing. Not Bart's and Kon’s. They went against Paul to help you, knowing full well that they’d both be in a mountain of trouble if he found out.”

“I'm not lacking in intelligence, brat. No one needed to tell me what they'd done. Why do you think I refrained from breaking their bloody necks?”

“Oh, that's nice. And to think I wondered what I was doing here. I should have realized it was no more than another blow against my brother, since you couldn't stay in the area to do any worse damage. That's it, isn't it? Taking me along was your idea of the perfect revenge, because you knew it would drive my brother crazy with worry.”

“Absolutely!”

Tim heard the answer, and it hit him hard to be proven so painfully right. A death knell to his last hope, which he'd never have admitted clinging to. So it was pain that made him lash out with retaliating scorn. “No more than I could expect of a Gotham Lord, a Caribbean Pirate!”

Jason’s eyes were furious when he said “We’re heading to Jamaica now. I have some unfinished business to do there before returning to Gotham. You are not to leave this ship. If you so much as think of stepping foot off this ship I’ll confine you to these quarters and have you under lock and key, watched 24/7 till we set sail. I’ll even chain you to the bed myself if I have too. Do you understand?”

 Tim seethed. “Yes, Captain!”

Jason huffed and produced a bottle from inside his desk. To which he didn’t even bother to take a glass just uncorked it and took a big gulp straight from the bottle.

“How your family managed to run a shipping empire with someone like your brother at the helm is beyond me.”

Tim had heard enough. “Shows what you know, you stupid man.” He turned only to find Roy standing in the doorway. He passed him on the way out but didn’t even spare a second glance before continuing on out.

Roy watched Tim go and gave a thoughtful hum. “Trouble in paradise?”

Jason didn’t answer just continued to sip from his bottle.

“You know that was bad form, Hood. Insulting the brother like that.”

Jason glared at his friend. “He threatened my crew. That was taking it too far.”

“Maybe, but he’s not here. Tim is.” He said dropping into the chair across from Jason. “And imagine if someone insulted your brother like that?”

“I’d buy them a bloody drink.”

“No you wouldn’t. You might poke fun at them, but I’ve seen you bruise a few faces because someone bad-mouthed Dickie. Not to mention what you’d do for the younger ones.”

Jason made a disgruntled noise and took a big gulp of his drink.

“I need a favour. Not as your captain but as your friend.”

“You want me to keep an eye on Tim while you’re gone?” 

“No. When we get back to Jamaica take Tim into town with you to resupply.”

“…Sure, I could do that. But didn’t you just can find him to the ship?”

“I did. Which is why it’s going to be your idea to take him with you.”

“Oh, I see. But you know you could just take him into town with you. Might even break the wave between the to of you, as it were.”

Jason just growled and went back to his drink.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Tim go into town and they run into some ... trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said I'd post this sometime this week and it technically is still the same week, so I'm good right? *sweats*   
> I'm sorry it took me so long. Here's the new chapter. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> A bit of a warning without spoiling anything some violence does happen in this chapter, and this next arc is a bit darker than the rest of the story. Nothing crazy and I will leave warnings, but I just want to prepare you for what happens next.

After arriving in Jamaica Tim didn’t even bother leaving the cabin to go on deck. He had no doubt that someone was on guard duty to stop him if he even looked the wrong way at the docks. Jason had left about an hour ago. All he said was “I’ll be back later.” Then slammed the door behind him.

Tim had no desire to do anything at the moment. He was lazily swinging in his hammock when Roy entered the cabin.

“Hey brat. How’s things?”

Tim groaned. He was in no mood to deal with anyone today. So his shrewd response was “Would it kill you to Knock when you enter a room?”

Roy just grinned at him coming up to stand beside the hammock. “Why? Are you doing something you’re not supposed to?”

“What do you want Roy?” Tim snapped, his frustration rising.

“Want to come into town with me today?”

Tim blinked. He hadn’t been expecting that. “What?”

“I need to go get some supplies from the mainland’s and I thought you should join me. You’ve been awfully gloomy since we left. A trip into town might help take your mind off things.”

Tim sighed. “Thank you for the offer, but unfortunately Jason has forbidden me from even taking a foot off the ship. He’s in a mood and I don’t want to push it. Also, I don’t want to get you in any trouble.”

Roy just waved him off. “It’s no trouble, trust me. Jay’s got business to take care of at his townhouse and won’t be back until this evening. You and I will be in and out before he gets back.”

“You’re not worried about getting in trouble with Jason?”

“Who said Jason has to know about it?” he smiled down at Tim.

“Well… Okay. But we can’t be too long alright.”

“Don’t worry he’ll never know you were gone.”

 

The walk along the shores of Jamaica was quite pleasant as him and Roy made their way back from the market. They had popped into several shops picking up supplies here and there until they both were carrying two large bags over each shoulder. But they had to make one final stop at the silk mercers. Roy claimed he needed a gift for a Ladylove and needed to find the perfect present.

“What’s your lady like?” Tim couldn’t help but ask.

“Well… ah…” Roy blushed. “She’s amazing. There isn’t another woman like her. She’s beautiful and smart, funny, and she gets me like nobody else has.”

“Sounds like you really love her.”

“I really do. I always have.” Roy smiled to himself. “When we get back to Gotham I’ll introduce you.”

Tim’s good mood drained out of him. “Sure. If I’m there that long.” Tim said dryly.

“What do you mean?” Roy asked. “Why wouldn’t you be there long?”

“Well, I don’t really know what Jason has planned for me. If I’m staying or not, I mean.”

Roy frowned. He opened his mouth looking like he was about to say something but was abruptly cut off by 3 men stepping out of the shadows and in front of them. “Afternoon Mr. Harper.” One of the men said in a mock voice just before the men advanced and began an assault on the redhead.

Tim made to go back Roy up but he had barely taken a step forward before an arm snaked around Tim’s waist from behind, lifting him right off his feet. Tim tried to break free but the large man holding him had a viselike grip around his waist and he refused to let go. Tim was helpless as he was dragged back away from the fight. All he could do was watch as Roy took on the three men.

In the midst of the confusion one of the goons had pulled out a sword with the intent to use it on Roy. Tim tried to shout a warning but it was too late. The footpad had already swung the sword up cutting Roy’s arm clean off. Roy let out a strangled gasp as he fell to his knees.

For a moment he just knelt there, like he was unaware of what just happened. However, in the next moment he let out a terrifying scream that Tim was sure had shaken the whole dock.

Roy knelt there fumbling at his arm trying to stop the bleeding. A large stream of blood had already started to pool at his knees. Tim had never seen Roy look so terrified. One of the men laughed stepping forward and grabbing Roy’s shirt and pulling him to his feet.

The man sneered right and Roy’s face then gave Roy a hard push. Roy stumbled back then tumbled over the side of the docks and into the water. Tim was so shocked he didn’t even think to scream. He began struggling in earnest but didn’t have much time to do so because he was then thrusted into a waiting coach. The coach had taken off as soon as they were inside it, and at no slow pace. He opened his mouth to scream, but the sound was cut off abruptly as his face was shoved into the cushioned seat. The man held him like that until Tim discovered that he couldn't breathe and complete panic set in. Where they going to kill him right here? When they finally released his head, Tim quickly gasp for breath. However, that gave his captors time to gag him before he even thought to try to scream again.

The gag wasn't all that restrained him. The moment he was able to sit up, he turned to attack, but he had barely turned before his hand was caught and twisted behind his back, where it was then tied to the other. The cords there were so tight that his fingers quickly numbed. The gag, tied behind his head, was just as tight, cutting into the sides of his mouth. They also whipped a rope around his ankles securing his legs together. To finish the ensemble a bag was pulled over his head, adding to his feeling of helplessness. The man’s chuckle was ugly when he said “Well aren’t you a pretty one. The boss is going to have some fun with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, Thank you for all the wonderful comments. You're the reason I keep going and continue writing this story. 
> 
> This chapter I found really hard to write. Especially with Roy. ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚ 
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter and hoping to get it out to you soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Tim tried to flex his fingers but they were so numb with the cords wrapped around his wrists being so tight. But that was only a minor discomfort. The panic that had said and far outweighed his pain. 

Had anyone seen what happened? Did anyone even know that they were missing? Oh God, Jason thought he was on the ship. Did Roy tell anybody he was going into town?

The worry Tim had when he thought about Roy was massive. Was he alright? There was so much blood. You couldn’t survive long with the wound like that without getting treatment. Then to take a fall like that…

Who were these people anyway? They’d clearly known who Roy was. But then why had they taken him?

They only traveled for about 15 minutes when the coach had come to a stop. Tim was roughly picked up and thrown over a shoulder as they began to carry him to who knows where. Tim tried to struggle but it was hopeless. His bonds were too tight making it hard to even struggle. Straining his ears, he could faintly hear the sound of ocean waves crashing into steel.

He knew they had entered some kind of building because the wind and the sound of the ocean abruptly cut off. Upon entering the building one of the men who brought him here spoke up. “We got him. This pretty little bundle should make the boss happy.”

“You mean that’s him.” Someone else had said.

“Sure is. Wait till you get a look at him. I wouldn’t mind bending him over, if you know what I mean.”

“And we won’t be having any more problems with Harper anymore. He’s taking a trip to Davy Jones locker about now. Yes, this will put the Boss in a very good mood.”

The men continue to talk as they walked through the house until Tim was unceremoniously placed on a chair in the bag pulled off his head. Tim blinked letting his eyes adjust to the light. He was sitting at the end of a long table in what looked like some kind of dining room. The rope was removed around his ankles but all other restraints remained on.

“Now don’t run off.” The man who had carried him in said patting Tim’s cheek. “The boss will be right with you.”

The man then stood up to join the others standing against the wall. Tim wasn’t left waiting to long because a figure soon entered the room. Tim’s first horrified thought when the man had entered was of a walking black skeleton. This mystery man had a black sunken in head and face that looked like all his skin had been burned off and all that was left was this charred remains. But upon closer inspection Tim realized that only his head was misshapen everything else was normal. He dressed in a perfectly tailored suit made of velvet and silk. A fat diamond winked at his throat at the top of his cravat.

He clearly was a man who enjoyed finer things and made sure everyone knew it. “So, you’re the Red hood’s new bitch?” The man taunted getting a chorus of laughs from everybody in the room. “I will give Jason this, he has excellent taste.”

Jason? And suddenly it all clicked in a place. That’s what this was about. That’s how they knew Roy’s name and that’s why they had brought him along. It wasn’t him they were after. It was Jason.

“That’s not all we got you boss.” One of the henchmen said stepping out of line and walking over. He placed something on the table then turned to smile at his boss. “This used to belong to Roy Harper. But he won’t be needing it anymore. Not where he’s going.”

Tim probably would’ve screamed if it weren’t for the gag still tied around his mouth. Sitting on the table was Roy’s severed arm with some blood still dripping out of it.

“Wonderful,” he said arms spread wide and praise. “This just makes my revenge so much sweeter. Oh but how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself to our guest.” He turned back to face Tim giving him a bow. “My name is Roman Sionis, but you might know me by a different name. They call me Black Mask.”

Tim’s eyes widened. The Black Mask was one of the terrors of the Caribbean. Ruthlessly taking down ships and killing anyone who got in his way. Even killing people who didn’t get in his way but were just unlucky.

“Oh? I see you’ve heard of me. Excellent. Then let’s talk about why you’re here, shall we?”

He pulled a small blade out of his pocket and grabbed Tim’s chin tilting it up so the blade was directly in his face. Fear crept over Tim. He held his breath not knowing what was going to happen next. But instead of slicing his face open black mass simply cut the sides of the cloth being used as a gag.

“Ah, much better. No reason we can’t talk like two civilized people, don’t you think?”

Tim took a couple seconds to spit the cloth out then looked up to face his captor. “I’m sorry to disappoint you Mr. Sionis, but you’ve made a mistake. It’s true I was Jason’s lover. But the only reason I’m still with him is because this was his idea of revenge. He hates my brother, you see, for almost getting him hanged. He doesn’t really care about me. In fact, if my brother was here I have no doubt he’d help you carry out your revenge.” And whether that was true or not Roman really didn’t need to know.

However Black mask was buying none of it and gave a very boisterous laugh. “There’s no mistake my pretty and you are going to help me kill Jason Todd.”

Hearing those words Tim began to panic again. Not for himself but for Jason. There was no way he was going to let Jason died because of him.

“Really. This is a waste of time. He’s not going to come. Not for me, he isn’t--” Roman backhanded Tim across the face so hard it caused him to fall out of the chair and onto the floor. “You see several years back we had a business arrangement as it were.” Black mask continued as if Tim hadn’t spoken. “He was going to help me build an empire. But.” The butt was said with so much venom. “He double-crossed me. Essentially destroying my fleet and taking most of my treasure for himself. But that’s not the worst of it. The explosion that destroyed all my ships permanently melted my mask onto my face.”

He knelt down and once again grabbed Tim’s chin and forced him to look directly in his eyes. “He did this to me.” He said pointing at the charred flesh.” He released Tim then. “Unfortunately for you, my pretty, because of him, I won't ever be able to release you.” A cruel grin appeared on his face. “Send the Red Hood my regards along with Harper severed arm here. Let him know I’m expecting him later this evening.” He then gave Tim a malicious smile. “and take him to my Chambers. I can’t think of a better way to celebrate the Hood’s death than by bedding his mistress.”

“What?” Was all Tim had time to say before hands grabbed him. “Please” Tim bagged. “There’s got to be another way. You don’t need to kill him. Please!”

But Roman just laughed as Tim was dragged from the room. Black mask’s cackle echoed all the way down the hall.

***

An odd calmness was descended on Jason as he looked the note up and down. Well, not so odd. While most people got loud when they were angry, Jason tended to react in the opposite way. It was when he was quiet that you needed to worry.

“This evening eh?” Jason said not taking his eyes off the note. “And I’m to come alone.”

“Out of the question hood.” Artemis snapped. “This is a trap.”

“It’s obviously a trap Artemis. A trap I have no intention of going along with.” Jason growled finally putting the note down. “But I’m not about to gamble Tim’s life either.”

“So then what’s the plan Jason?” Kory asked concerned laced in her voice.

The plan was for Jason to let black masks men think he was going along with it and show up alone. Artemis, Kory, and Bizarro were to follow, but at a distance, so that they weren’t seeing. As soon as they had visual on Tim they were to act. Rose was to stay and guard the ship. “If anything should happen to us you are our last resort. I wouldn’t put it past them to try and get at my ship while we're all distracted mounting a rescue.”

Rose nodded.

“You’re going to need me on this one Jay.” Came a raspy voice from the bed in the corner.

“No.” Came Jason’s firm but not harsh voice. “Roy, you’re to hurt to be any good to us in this state.” 

Roy after taking the fall off the docks had barely managed to swim to shore. It was lucky that rose had been passing by. She had basically carried him back to the ship where he was patched up as best they could. Now there was nothing else left they could do but wait.

“But It’s my fault they took Tim in the first place. If anything happens to him it’s my fault.” 

“The best possible thing you could do for Tim is to stay here and heal.” Rose soothed. “Tim’s probably going crazy with worry because of you right now. When we bring him back here he’s going to be so happy you’re okay.”

“We’ll get him back Roy,” Kory said confidently.

Roy nodded looking down at his now missing arm, conceding defeat. “Guess I’m pretty useless in the state.”

Jason put a hand on his shoulder. “Get some rest.”

 

***

 

The sun had set about an hour ago all remains of twilight gone. Jason walked down the darkened path towards the meeting spot hands in his coat pocket. Looking at him he was the picture of calm but inside a furnace was burning.

He couldn’t hear the others following him, but he knew they were there. Reaching the spot where they were supposed to meet a group of men emerged from the shadows. Five specifically. “Evening Hood.” The man said congenially. “Nice of you to join us this evening.”

“Where is your boss?” Jason questioned.

“We’re here to escort you to him. But first, we’ll be relieving you of any weapons you might have.”

Jason scowled but complied nonetheless giving them the pistols he had at his sides and the sword at his hip. “We appreciate your cooperation but you will understand us not trusting you. Search Him.” The last part was said with a shout then three men began patting him down and sifting through his pockets. Two daggers were pulled out along with a small bottle of rum he had stashed in there. “What do you think I’m going to do with that,” Jason demanded gesturing to the bottle.

The man merely shrugged. “You’re a dangerous man Hood. Who knows what you’d scheme.”

Jason scowled. “Shall we be on our way then? I didn’t think this venture would take all night.”  

“Eager to see your mistress?” Another man piped up. “I don’t blame ye. He’s a looker that one.”

The fury that crossed Jason’s face in that second caused the man to take an involuntary step back. “If you laggards are done can we get on with it.” 

“Not so fast hood. We got a piece of jewelry the boss wants you to wear.” He said with a grin producing a pair of steel cuffs. The cuffs were snapped around his wrists in front of him before they began leading him on. “This way, and no Tricks hood. You know what will happen if you try anything.”

“I’m aware.” He spat. He was wasting too much time with these idiots and his worry was making him impatient.

“What’s this?” Jason questioned upon reaching a coach.

“Your chariot awaits Sir.” One of the men said with a mock bow. The corner of Jason’s mouth twitched irritably. This would complicate matters a bit, but he trusted the others could figure out a solution.

The coaching in actuality was unnecessary because they weren’t going that far. It was just a means to throw anyone off the trail.

Stepping out Jason immediately spotted Black mask lounging in a chair a glass of red wine in his hand. “The Great Red hood brought to me in chains.” The man beamed. “How the mighty have fallen.”

“Let’s quit with the pleasantries Roman. Get to the point.”

“No beating around the bush for you. That’s always been one thing I admired about you Jason.”

Jason quickly scanned the crowd but when he didn’t spot Tim he demanded. “Where is Tim?”

Roman licked his lips unpleasantly before giving Jason a predatory grin. “Lying in my bed eagerly awaiting my return.”

“He’s not here?”

“Of course he isn’t here you stupid fool.” He took a long drink from his glass before continuing. “You can’t imagine my delight when I learned you had a lover. All these years I had one thought in mind. How to hurt the Red Hood. How to make you suffer. It’s too perfect. I’ll kill you and leave you with the knowledge that your precious mistress will forever be sleeping in my bed. Oh and you can rest assured that I haven’t forgotten about that ragtag group of misfits you call a crew. They’ll all be killed and your ship burned. And Tim he will spend the rest of his days as my pretty. How’s that for revenge Hood?”

Jason shook with on suppressed fury. “You’re wrong.” It came out in almost a whisper. “He’s not my mistress. I’ll have you know I married him. And I’m sure as hell not gonna let you keep him.” Then standing to his full height looking Roman right in the eye he shouted “ARTEMIS, KORY, BIZARRO NOW!”

The three jumped out of the woods and begin attacking Roman’s men at the same time Jason picked the locks on the cuff and took a lunge towards Black Mask. Roman shrieked in fear and began running towards his waiting coach. Jason made to go after him but was intercepted before he reached them by two henchmen throwing themselves at him. He aimed one solid Strike right on the first man’s nose causing blood to jet out of it. In the confusion, he managed to grab the man’s sword just in time to defend himself against his second opponent. Unfortunately, this gave Black mask enough time to reach the coach and make off bolting down the street.

“NO” Jason shouted seeing the last of the carriage disappear around the corner.

With Roman no longer in sight, Jason focused all his energy on defeating black masks men. This took very little time because without their boss there to rally them things fell into chaos and soon only his crew were left standing. Jason stared at the empty street where the carriage had been moments ago. Roman was gone and he had no idea where he is or where he had taken Tim. He shook with frustration. “Damn it.” He said to himself before he heard a laugh from beside him on the ground. One of the goons lay sprawled on the ground a few teeth missing from his mouth. “Too bad Hood. Looks like you lost this round.”

Jason grabbed the man by his lapels and shook him violently. “Where’s Roman’s hideout?” Jason shouted.

The man gave him a bloody smile. “You’ll never find it hood and I’m sure as hell not going to tell you.”

The appearance of calm Jason then gave off made the man freeze in terror. “Not going to tell me eh? We’ll have to see what we can do about that, now won’t we?”

Without any warning Jason grabbed a discarded pistol and shot the man right in the ankle. The man screamed in pain.

“Now, pay attention, because I am only going to explain this once. I am going to ask you where Black Mask is, and where he’s keeping my love. If I don't like your answer, I'm going to put another bullet in your other ankle. The bones will quite shatter there, of course, delicate as they are, but what matters a limp to someone used to deformity, as you most certainly are? Ah, but then, you see, I shall ask the question again. And if I again don't like your answer, I will put a bullet in your kneecap. The limp you will get from that will be much more pronounced. And then we will move on to your hands and other parts of your anatomy that I am sure you won't miss. Have I made myself quite clear?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been reevaluating how long this story might be and I think it might be shorter than I originally thought. The reason for this is some of my chapters were really short, and I want to give you longer and better chapters.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time. ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚ Things have just been really crazy for me. 
> 
> Don't worry I am not abandoning you or this work. To make it up to everyone I made this an extra long chapter. 
> 
> I hope you like it. 
> 
> There are some warning attached to this chapter. I've posted them at the bottom.

Tim could hear black mask returning long before he entered the room. He slammed the door open with so much force part of its splintered against the wall. He took one look at the two men guarding him. “GET OUT!” He shouted then turned to face Tim. “Guess you were right, you do mean nothing to him. He had no intention of turning himself over to me. Found it amusing to play me again. But we’ll see who has the last laugh.” Then he grabbed Tim by the collar pulling him to his feet. “I’m afraid that means I’m going to have to take it out on you.”

Then he took an air of calm and even grinned a little. “I’m going to enjoy making you scream.”

Tim stared in mesmerized horror. He had no doubt of what exactly Black Mask intended. His grip on Tim was too tight to jerk free of. Yet he had to do something. He fell into Roman as if he'd stumbled against him by accident. It was the only thing Tim could think of that might make him loosen his hold. Pretending to faint might have done the same thing, except he wouldn't have been able to get back up easily with his hands still tied behind his back. But he did let go of Tim’s arm, so that Roman could push Tim back away from him.

Tim took those few precious moments when he wasn't restrained at all and dashed out of the room. Behind him he could Hear Black mask’s cruel laughter. Like this was the greatest game ever and Tim was the prize.  Tim was running so fast that in his panic he had forgotten about the stairs. Upon reaching them he tripped and fell down the first set, falling hard below. The breath was temporally knocked from his lungs leaving him gasping at the bottom of the steps.

“The time has come for your punishment, my pretty. You can't escape.” Came Black Mask’s voice from the top of the stairs. Tim quickly tried to get to his feet. He had to get out.

Running he made it so far that he actually thought he'd make it all the way out of the house. But he found the front door bolted closed. he was able to twist around to reach the handle and turn it, even though his fingers could barely move, they were so numb, but he couldn't quite reach the bolt. It was too high upon the door. Desperately he tried down a long hallway, but the doors downstairs were all closed. There had to be a place to hide. He tried to open the first one and found that his hands had fallen asleep again, and he cringed as that horrible tingling started all over.

“You will be punished even more for this foolishness, I promise you. It will be better for you if you reveal yourself now.”

Tim had finally got the door open and rushed inside closing the door behind him. He had to find a place to hide. Turning around he found it was a very large, very long room. And it was utterly empty.

He was cornered, trapped, and still bound. If only he wasn't bound, he could fight. Black mask entered the room behind him. The smile on his face had chilled Tim to the bones. He ought to be angry that he'd made him search the house for him. He ought to be raving. But he didn't seem angry at all, he seemed very well pleased, actually amused. Tim realized suddenly that this had all been part of his entertainment, to allow him some brief hope of escaping him, then dash it to bits. That's why he hadn't chased after Tim immediately. The bastard had wanted him to run, had wanted him to think he had a chance, when he didn't. All he had done was delay the inevitable. "Come along, my pretty." He motioned him forward, as if he actually expected Tim to come to him. “You've had your little chance.”

Those words just confirmed what he was thinking, and Tim saw red. He couldn't fight? The hell he couldn't. Without thinking it through, he charged straight at Roman, throwing his full weight against his chest, uncaring if he fell down with him as long as he fell down, too. And he did. But Tim didn't. Tim managed to catch him completely by surprise, and he caught his own balance before he tumbled after him. In amazement, he stared at him sprawled on the floor, not dead, but definitely dazed. He practically flew past him and leaped over his feet, running for the door. But just as he reached it his ankle was grabbed causing Tim to tumble and fall onto the floor. Black Mask was on him in a minute. “You will pay dearly for that one I promise you.” Black mask snarled as he stood picking Tim up with him. His grip on Tim was so tight that the wince wouldn't leave Tim’s brow.

He could no longer run, no longer hide, there is nothing left for Tim to do now. So he did the only thing he could possibly think of and began screaming as loud as he possibly could, knowing the fate that awaited him upstairs.

“That’s right keep screaming. It’s like you said he’s not coming for you.”

Tim had no idea why he did it but the next thing he knew he was screaming at the top of his lungs. “JASON!” Tears began to fill his eyes. He screamed all while he was being dragged back up one set of stairs, then another, then the last.  Until they returned to the bedroom.

Black mask all but through Tim against the bed. Landing with a hard thud Tim barely had time to take in a breath before Black mask’s hands were on him again pinning him bent over the bed. Tim was now sobbing into the bed sheets. “Now then shall we begin?” Black mask’s voice whispered in Tim’s ear.

“Jason.” Was the last thing he was able to whisper before all the strength left his body.

Tim was abruptly pulled back against Roman’s chest with one of his hands fisting in his hair forcing Tim’s head back. A blade was pressed against Tim’s throat. Tim was afraid to even to swallow in fear of being cut. 

Jason suddenly filled the doorway pistol aimed at Black Mask. Tim could have burst into tears all over again. “Let him go.” Jason said by all appearances seeming calm. Jason had heard him screaming his name from three floors down.  

Black mask gave an amused chuckle. “Well, look at that my pretty. He did come for you. Tim here was so convinced you didn’t care. Of course, he’s been screaming your name for the past 10 minutes now. So, I’m beginning to think he was lying to me.”

“I said let him go Roman. You can’t win.”

“On the contrary. I’m holding all the cards. I fail to see how I can’t win.” To emphasize his point, he pressed the knife a little deeper onto Tim’s throat. “However, my original offer still stands.” He gave Jason a malicious grin. “Point that pistol at your head and pulled the trigger and I’ll let him live.”

“The second I do you’re just going to rape him.”

“Of course I am. But he’ll be alive. I’ll even tell you what, once I’ve had my fun with him his big brother can pay me a tidy fortune to get him back. I understand the Drake’s are quite wealthy.”

Jason seemed to way his options for a minute.

“What’s it going to be Red Hood? As you well know I am not a patient man.”

Jason spoke very calmly. “Tim. Close your eyes.”

“Jason” Tim whimpered. “No.”

“It’s going to be okay. I just need you to close your eyes.”               

Tim stared at Jason tears starting to roll down his face.

“Trust me.” Jason whispered.

Tim’s bottom lip quivered as he did is he was told. Tim had barely shut his eyes when he heard a loud bang followed by the accompaniment of a scream followed by a crash. 

**  
**

In a second the hold Roman had on Tim was released and a new hand pulled him forward. One arm was wound protectively around his back pressing him gently against a strong chest. “Your safe now, Luv.” When Tim realized it was Jason who was holding him so close he immediately burst into tears. “Shh, Sweetheart, it's over now.”

“I-I-I know! I-I can't help-it!” He cried.

“I’m going to cut the rope around your wrists. Try not to move ok?”

Tim made a pained sound when the ropes were removed. All the blood coming back into his fingers all at once.

“I’ll kill you Jason. You hear me. I’ll kill you—”

“Shut up.” Came Artemis’s voice from the other side of the room. Tim turned to see her standing there looming over Black Mask.

Tim realized the Crash he had heard was Artemis coming through the window. Tim briefly caught sight of Bizarro before Jason pulled him back to his chest and wrapped his large coat around Tim’s shoulders. “Kory, get Tim out of here and back to the ship.” He said just before handing him off to Kory. “I need to have a word with Black Mask.”

Kory put her arm around Tim’s shoulders as she gently guided him out of the house. When they sat down in the carriage Kory picked him up like he was a child and began rocking him gently. “Everything’s ok.” She whispered.

The joy Tim felt upon seeing Roy was a bit overwhelming, and once again he started to cry. “Come on now brat,” Roy said smiling at him. “If you start crying then I’ll start crying and then will never hear the end of it.”

Tim hastily wiped his face on his shirtsleeve. “I know. I’m just happy you’re okay.”

“Why don’t you sit down Tim?” Kory said sweetly gently seating him beside Roy. “And we’ll see to your wounds.”

She began rubbing cream around the wounds left by the ropes. The knot had been so tight that it cut into his skin leaving ugly blotchy bruises in some parts and deep cuts in others. Once done she gingerly wrapped gauze around both his wrists gently giving his hand a squeeze when she was done. “There. It will be good as new in no time.”

It wasn’t too long later when Jason returned to the ship. Tim, Roy, and Kory had been in Jason’s cabin awaiting the others return. They all stood up when Jason entered the room, but he waved them all off. “I’m fine.” And then. “Go get some sleep.”

Taking the hint Roy and Kory both gave Tim an affectionate pat on the head before leaving the room. Now it was just him and Jason alone in the cabin. Tim readied himself for shouting. He suspected Jason was furious at him, and why wouldn’t he be? After he had specifically told him not to leave the ship and he did anyway. Roy, Jason’s first mate had lost his arm. Then there was how much trouble he had caused him with Black Mask. Needless to say, Tim was surprised when all Jason did was walk up to him. He didn’t shout or even look mad. The best word Tim would use to describe Jason’s current state was tired.

Abruptly Tim found himself being picked up by Jason and then being placed on the bed where Jason subsequently collapsed onto Tim’s chest.  Tim laid there blinking in confusion. He hadn’t been expecting that.  “Jason?” Tim asked hesitantly.

“It’s been a long day.” Came Jason’s tired voice. “For right now just let me hold you.”

So Tim did, relaxing into the warmth of Jason’s embrace. Until his lids began to feel heavy and finally fell asleep.

In the days that followed Jason refused to leave his side, he wouldn't stop pampering him and treating him nearly like an invalid. Tim suspected it was because he felt guilty over the whole Black mask incident. Thinking it was his fault that Tim had to go through such ordeals. Which was really ridiculous. There was no way Jason could have known what Black mask was planning, and besides it was over now. It was almost a week since the incident when it seemed like Jason could finally relax his guard and go about his normal business. Jason’s passion seemed to have also been ignited again with some of their lovemaking being quite intense.

After that It was almost like having an unspoken truce; they existed much as they had before, as lovers and companions, with one exception. Touchy subjects were forbidden.

Tim was reminded that he shouldn't have tried to read more into the return of Jason’s desire for him. All he'd asked him was what he intended to do about their marriage, if he meant to honor it or get out of it. Tim wouldn't call his answer an answer. And Tim hadn't needed to be told that all they shared was mutual lust as far as Jason was concerned.

And yet, there was so much tenderness in that lust; so often when he laid in Jason’s arms he felt cherished. Almost loved. And that more than anything else kept Tim’s tongue still each time he thought to ask again about the future. Of course, getting straight answers out of Jason was next too impossible anymore. If his replies weren't derogatory, which annoyed Tim into shutting up, then they were evasive. And Tim had learned very quickly that if he tried to bring up what had happened in his home port, or even came close to mentioning his family, he'd get scorched by the fire-breathing dragon again.

And if Tim wanted to savor and enjoy this time with Jason, and he did want that at least, then he had to bury his pride and anxieties for a while. When they arrived at their destination it would be soon enough to find out where he stood, if Jason meant to keep him or send him home.

*******

When Tim came on deck, he found Artemis and Bizarro stationed on either side of the gangplank, both making no pretense about keeping an eye on him. He found that amusing. Had he been able to speak of it, he could have told Jason that he'd never find a Drake industries vessel in Gotham harbor. So, he could have been assured that he had nowhere to run off to, if Jason didn't care to lose him just yet. But he knew that Tim had no money with him, so setting watchdogs on him was really absurd.

Just now, Tim pulled Jason's heavy Garrick coat closer about him to ward off the chill. The harbor was a bleak-looking place in the middle of November. Cold, overcast, the day was as gloomy as his thoughts were becoming as he waited for Jason to join him. What, if anything, awaited him here?

Jason was in a dark mood which Tim didn’t understand why. He'd been like that since they left the ship, actually since they'd first sighted Gotham.  He could ask, but Jason would probably give him a careless remark that would tell him absolutely nothing. And he was trying his best not to aggravate the situation by giving his own gloomy mood free rein. But he would have thought Jason would be glad to be home. He knew Jason had family here. Was Jason worried about having to explain why he was now married? Would he even bother to explain? Was he even bringing him home?

This was utterly ridiculous, when a little communication would put Tim’s mind at ease ... or not, as the case might be. "Jason—?"

"We're here."  

The carriage stopped just as he said it, and he was out the door before Tim even gotten a look out the window. "Here, where?"

Jason’s hands reached back in to lift him down to the curb. "My brother's townhouse." "Your brother?"

"Yes, Dick. You'll remember him. Dark as sin, I believe you called him once." Tim’s brows drew together with a sudden suspicion that released all his pent-up anxiety in a burst of anger. "You're dumping me here, aren't you? You haven't the guts to take me home with you, so you're leaving me with your rakehell brother. You don’t want the rest of your family to know that were married, do you?”

"I despise that word. Call yourself anything else you like, but kindly strike that word from your vocabulary.”

“and what pray tell would you like me to call myself in relationship to you? Whore?”

"Preferably."

"You bastard!"

"My Luv, you really must curb this propensity you have for swearing. In front of a child no less.”

Turning Tim found a dark-haired boy who looked no more than 12 standing at the opened door staring at them. Tim could kick Jason for making him finally lose his temper. He so wanted to make a good impression today. 

But he hadn't denied he was going to drop him off here with Dick, and everything he'd ever heard Jason say about this brother, and what he'd seen for himself, had led him to believe he was as disreputable as Jason was, so what was the difference?

And Jason could have kicked himself for making things worse with Tim, but he couldn't seem to break the habit of a lifetime. But Tim was so bloody thin-skinned. He ought to know by now he didn't mean it. But Jason was damned annoyed with him.

Tim had more than enough time to give Jason some clue about how he felt about him now, but not one bloody word had passed Tim’s lips on the subject. And he'd never felt more insecure in his entire life. The only thing he was sure about was that Tim desired him as much as Jason did him. But he'd known too many people not to know that that meant absolutely nothing where their true feelings were concerned.

The boy who had been watching the exchange remarked: “I’m not a child.” And then “your back early Todd wasn’t expecting you for couple weeks still.”

“Finished business quicker than I was expecting. How are you, Demon? Shouldn’t you be in school right now?” Jason said leaning down to ruffle the boy’s hair. In a quick movement the boy had swatted Jason’s hands away. “I was sent home. An invalid at school thought he was better than me and I had to prove him wrong.”

“I see. I don't suppose Dickie’s at home right now?"

“Richards gone to have a word with the principal on my behalf. He left a while ago and should be back soon.”

Tim cleared his throat to remind Jason that he was still there. “Right,” Jason remarked. “Tim this is my brother Damain. Damain this is Tim.”

Damain eyed Tim up and down with a disgusted interest. He stepped closer to Tim, but it was to Jason he remarked. “You can’t bring your whore here Jason.”

Jason was scowling now but before he could reply Tim cut in scathingly, “I am not a whore. I’ll have you know I married your brother.” Taking a good deal of satisfaction in saying it, since he was sure Jason wouldn't have said it. And then he added innocently, “But I forgot. I'm supposed to delete that word from my vocabulary. And that would make me—"

“Tim.” Jason cut in his scowl now directed at Tim instead of Damain. Tim merely gave Jason an owl-eyed look, not at all impressed by his bellow.

“Married, Do I get to kiss the bride?" Damian sneered. 

Jason wasn’t sure who to scowl at now.

"Why isn't he surprised?" Tim questioned.

"Because he doesn't believe a word of it," Jason retorted.

"Well, that's just fine by me. I'm damned if I care what your family thinks, Jason Todd, but you can certainly be sure that as long as they don't think we're married I'll be sleeping alone." Tim then walked past both of them and began heading towards the upstairs where he would find a guest bedroom.

The boy seemed alarmed at that and remarked. “You can't mean to install your mistress here! Gordon won't stand for it.”

"Babs will bloody well be delighted. Tim and I are married, after all."

"Sure, and I'm legitimate."

With a humph Jason walk past him to chase after Tim.

Jason had found Tim in one of the guest rooms on the second floor not currently being occupied. When he entered the room Tim quickly turned around giving Jason his back. “Are you really sulking again?” He said walking up behind him. “Don’t let Damain deter you, Luv. He’ll come around eventually.”

Tim whipped around to face him. "You mean he still doesn’t believe you? You didn't bother to try and convince him?"

Jason shrugged. "Didn't see much point in it."

Tim turned away from Jason so he couldn't see how that answer affected him. So now he knew.  He wasn't going to be here long enough for it to matter whether his brother believed he'd married or not. Jason probably planned to put him on the first ship he could find. Well and good, the sooner the better. He didn't want to live in Gotham anyway. And he certainly didn't want to live with a man who merely shared a mutual attraction with him. That was fine for temporary, but not for permanent. If he didn't care, he wouldn't either, and that's all he was going to know ... if it killed him.

"You're absolutely right, Jason," Tim said, coming off the bed.

"I am?" His brow rose sharply. "Dare I ask what you're agreeing with me about?"

"That there's no point in convincing anyone about our... connection."

"I was referring only to Damian," he explained. "It won't be necessary to convince anyone else." "But if it is, why bother? And I don't see much point in my meeting the rest of your family, either." "You've let the brat give you cold feet, have you?"

"Certainly not," he retorted, turning to glare at him for drawing that conclusion.

"Then what are you worried about? Unlike your family, mine will adore you. And I think you'll get along famously with Babs.” "Your sister-in-law Barbara? The one who's going to object to my staying here? And which brother does she happen to be married to?"

"Dick, who else? This is his house."

"You mean he's married?"

"He put the shackle on just the week before I met you.”

"You could have told me all of this before we got here, Jason."

He shrugged carelessly. "Didn't think you'd be interested in my family. I'm certainly not interested in yours.”

He saw Tim’s chin go up just before he gave Jason his back again. "It's no insult to you, Luv,” he said coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Tim. “and I’m sure my family will be delighted to meet you. Now here I brought you some close I borrowed to change into.”  

Tim currently didn’t have any clothes of his own except the one set he had been wearing the night Jason stole him from his home. He had been wearing Jason’s oversized clothes since.

Tim took the garments Jason handed him to give them a closer examination. “Whose clothes are these? Damian’s?"

"That would have been more convenient, but no. So I sent around and asked to borrow from Duke, who happens to be just your size." Tim turned in his arms and shoved him back.

And then he surprised Jason by jabbing a finger in his chest and demanding with a good deal of heat, "Duke?” He questioned. “Who is he? A mistress you left behind? If you've borrowed clothes from a mistress for me, Jason Todd, so help me I'll—” His laughter cut Tim off. “I hate to interrupt such a wonderful display of jealousy, Sweetheart, but Duke is my middle brother.”  

There was but a moment's blank expression before he cringed. “Your Brother?”

“He'll be amused to hear you thought otherwise.”

“Well, don't tell him!" he said. "It was a perfectly natural mistake, considering you're a confessed reprobate."

"Now I resent that, indeed I do," he replied in one of his drier tones. "There's a world of difference between a rake and a reprobate, Luv. And your perfectly natural mistake wasn't so natural, since I haven't kept a mistress for years."

“Should I be flattered? I'm not.”

"Well, then let’s try something different. I want you."

He drew Tim up against him as he said it, "What about the in-laws I'm supposed to meet?"

"This is more important."

Before anything could happen however Dick Grayson had walked into the room. Tim had forgotten how incredibly good-looking Jason’s brother was. “Jason!” Dick exclaimed as he walked into the room. “I thought Damian might be kidding but you’re back.”

Jason had barely put Tim back down before Dick’s arms were around him smothering him in an affectionate hug. “Hello to you too Dickie.”

Stepping back, they both grinned at each other before Dick took in the sight of Tim. He looked a little annoyed after eying him up and down.  “Oh, so you did find him again. I’m happy for you, but you can’t keep your mistress here. Babs will fly through the roof if she finds out. You've got about two minutes to dispose of him before the wife comes up to welcome you home. This isn’t a bachelor residence anymore.”

Jason glared at Dick "Tim isn't going anywhere.”

"Fine. Then you talk your way out of this.” Dick replied huffily, but he backed off. if I end up having a row with Babs over it, I'll bloody well take it out of your hide, see if I don't." "Dick," Jason said simply. "Shut up." He did just that. Leaning back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, he waited for the fireworks to start.

Tim was expecting a veritable dragon to enter the room. Anyone who could cause that tall, physically perfect man to worry that she might be upset with him had to be very formidable indeed. But Barbara Gordon didn't look intimidating when she came through the door, offering Jason a blinding smile, which she passed on to Tim. She was a stunningly beautiful woman.

"Damian just stopped me on the stairs to tell me you've gotten married, Jason. Is this true?" "Married?" Dick's interest perked up.

"I thought you said you hadn't convinced Damian," Tim said to Jason.

"I didn't. The dear boy is being tediously loyal where he thinks it will count. Notice he didn't tell Dick the same thing. Because he still doesn't believe it himself."

"Married?" Dick said again, and got no more notice than before.

"What doesn't Damian believe?" Barbara asked.

"That Tim and I are now leg shackled."

"Married?" Dick shouted this time, and finally got Jason's attention. "That's doing it up a bit much, isn't it Jason, just to get out of a scolding?"

“Why would I be scolding him?” Babs wanted to know. “Because he brought, you know, him home.” He said pointing at Tim.

“It won't be necessary to convince anyone else? Isn't that what you said?" Tim said turning to face Jason.

Jason rolled his eyes. He was just about done with this whole situation.

“You are pulling our collective leg here aren't you, Jay?" Dick questioned.

"If you'd use your head instead of your arse to think with, you'd know this is one subject I would never joke about," came Jason's scathing reply.

Dick straightened slowly, coming away from the wall. Tim, watching him, could have said to the very second when he finally believed Jason, his expression turned so comical in his amazement. It still took about five more seconds before he burst out, "You actually did it, didn't you?" and he promptly started laughing, so hard he had to hold on to the wall for support. "Hell," Jason swore under his breath. “You can see he's convinced." Jason stated plainly.

“What is so funny about you marrying me?"

"Damn it, it's nothing to do with you! It's that I've married at all!"

"Then why don't you tell him it wasn't your idea, that my brothers—" "Tim—!"

"—forced you?"

It was too much to hope Dick might not have heard him. "Forced?" Dick said incredulously, pausing only long enough to wipe moisture from his eyes. "Well, now, that makes more sense, indeed it does. Should have said so right off.

Babs turned her attention to her husband, "Dick, it's not that funny."

Dick gave a mock sigh between chuckles. "I’m sorry, Your right, sweetheart. We’ll leave the two of you to get unpacked. We can talk tomorrow it’s late.” Dick was barely out the door before it was slammed behind him, but that only started his laughter again, particularly when he heard the muffled string of oaths from the other side. Babs gave him an exasperated look. "You really shouldn't have done that." "I know." Dick grinned.

She clicked her tongue. "You're not the least bit repentant, are you?" "Not one bloody bit." He chuckled. "But damn, I forgot to congratulate him." She jerked him back sharply. "Don't you dare! I happen to like your head on your shoulders." In an abrupt change of interest, he cornered her up against the wall there in the hallway. "Do you?" "Dick!" She laughed, trying only half-heartedly to avoid his lips. "You're incorrigible." "I'm in love," he countered huskily. "And men in love usually are incorrigible." She gasped as he nipped her ear. "Well, when you put it that way ... our room is just down the hall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Rape attempt, Talk of rape,


End file.
